Harry Potter and the Year After Voldemort
by Amaranth-Malfoy
Summary: The trio has returned to Hogwarts after defeating Voldemort to redo their 7th year. Follow a year that has everything: rocky relationships, advance magic, fist fights, secret romances, parties, and finally a battle. [Abandoned, Outline Posted]
1. A Meeting with the Minister

**Harry Potter and the Year After Voldemort**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione have defeated the Dark Lord and now return to Hogwarts in order to finish their education and heal from the war. Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Harry Potter etc belong to J.K. Rowling and Co._

**Chapter 1: A Meeting with the Minister**

"Now, Harry m'boy, I just don't know if this is such a good idea."

Arthur Weasley stood, half sitting, on the front of a rich mahogany desk. He was thinner than he had once been and his emerald robes were dusty as ever. In fact, Harry Potter could not remember a time when Mr. Weasley's robes did not look dusty, even when they had been in the top box at the Quidditch Word Cup. The top of Mr. Weasley's head was nearly entirely bald, Harry noticed, as the older man ran a hand through his ever-thinning fiery hair.

"Please, Mr. Weasley. I understand your thoughts, but I just feel like it would be a good idea, you know? You've got to think about the future! This would be a great opportunity – possibly the only opportunity left – to do this, and there are lots of benefits." Harry said, one again trying to reason with the aging man in his tattered, dusty secondhand robes.

After Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, a great change-about had occurred in the Ministry of Magic. And by some strange luck, Arthur Weasley had become Minister of Magic. It was not as far fetched as it seemed, however. After loosing two of his sons, Percy and Charlie, in the war and nearly loosing his own life and that of his wife, he had become a harder man. Once carefree and almost bouncy, Arthur Weasley seemed to have been weighted down by the problems of the wizarding world; he was quite steely and had a quick mind for dealing with the political people who got in the way as well as ordering wizards in combat. He was a hero of the short but costly war. Molly Weasley knew that he had taken the job for many reasons, the foremost being that he did not want to trust it to anyone else; so much was at stake in these fragile times.

Sitting comfortably in a chintz armchair next to Harry Potter was Minerva McGonagall, a tall elderly lady whose lengthy silver hair was in a tight bun that rested below the rim of her crisp, black, pointed wizard's hat. She was now the headmistress of Hogwarts and also disagreed with what Harry had to say at this particular time and place. Harry pleaded to her though he knew Mr. Weasley was the one who would give in. Her opinion would just matter more in the long run.

"I know you both won't always be around to protect me, and I want the full training Hogwarts can give me as well as a certificate of graduation so there will never be any questions. Also, we all want to go back to school for another year so we can relax and be in a familiar environment... to heal." Harry added this last part with an almost desperate tone.

His bright green eyes searched their faces for any sign of giving into his cause.

"I see your point as far as educational purposes, though you know Headmistress McGonagall could grant you a certificate without anyone ever questioning anything, of course," Mr. Weasley said, in a matter-of-factly way, standing up and beginning to pace the room, his hands clasped behind his back and his head bent low in thought, "I say, fine."

Harry felt a small twinge of victory and gave a grateful nod to Arthur. McGonagall was next. Her scrutinizing gaze peered mercilessly over his spectacles.

"If it is what you all truly want, I will grant it." Harry smiled and stood up to shake Mr. Weasley's hand.

"I suppose Neville Longbottom will accompany you, for he missed a great portion of last year?" She questioned, placing the tips of her fingers together in an Albus Dumbledore kind of way. Harry noticed the habbit she had picked up from his former headmaster and felt a wave of deep sadness.

Forcing himself to stay in the present and focus, he said slowly, shrugging one shoulder. "Well, if you wouldn't mind…" He smiled in spite of himself. Neville always struggled in school, and a second round with the same material would probably make him wet himself.

Harry instantly reprimanded himself for the thought of Neville dancing around like a little kid, not to mention with his trousers wet in the front. Neville was not horrible at school – maybe not great, but he did have his talents. He was much more a man now than he ever had been before the war, though he was still just plain old Neville on the inside, thankfully.

This positive thinking reminded Harry of something Hermione would say quietly to him to reassure him. He missed those nights, where they would all just sit in the common room by the fire, maybe sipping something warm. Harry missed the days where he was carefree. But most of all, Harry missed his friends. Sure, he saw Ron often enough, but he missed Hermione and couldn't wait to tell her that their proposal had been approved. He wanted to rush to tell them, and he had a great urge to go back to bed and curl up and sleep for a few hours. He shook McGonagall's hand gently.

"Mr. Potter?" She said sternly, and Harry froze.

"Potter, you know you will be even more famous then before, and your friends as well. I think it best you have your own dorms so you can stay detached from the rest of the school. I do want you to influence the students a little, but for your own sanity, I think seclusion would be best."

She folded her hands gracefully in her lap, a smile coming to her face. "You will be very proud of how the school behaves at the given time."

Harry smiled. McGonagall really had read his heart's desire for comfort and healing, and had said something that brought him immeasurable happiness. It was as if Dumbledore's dream had come true… just only after his death.

"Just one thing, Professor." Harry said, and the Headmistress looked up expectantly, "Can it, I mean the dorm, look like the Gryffindor common room, please?"

An unreadable pause followed.

"Yes, Potter, I believe it can."

----------------------------------------

Several hundreds of miles away a girl with bushy brown hair sat up straight in bed. Her eyes were still foggy from sleep but they were open wide and her mouth too. She panted for a second and then looked around shakily. After a second her dream which had flung her out of her sleep caught up with her. And intense feeling of fear, depression, and sadness washed over her like a tidal wave. Brown eyes welling up with unshed tears, Hermione Granger turned and buried her face into one of her pillows. A great, deep sob came out of her as tears soaked the pillow. After a minute or two of these sobs overcoming her, she calmed. In silence she listened for any sound that meant she had woken her parents up. No sound came.

With another bout of tears threatening to overcome her, Hermione crawled out of bed and went into their small den and library room. She felt delicately along the book case and found her favorite fairy tale from her childhood and started to read, leaving the wizarding world and all its horrors behind. Sinking back into an armchair, she lost herself in lands filled with romance and bravery.

----------------------------------------

Feeling satisfied with himself and the day, Harry Potter apparated back to the Burrow. He brushed his robes off before looking around. A plump woman with short red hair was sitting in an armchair. She had a book in one hand and one hand holding her wand as the knitting continued on in front of her. Her eyes were narrowed over her spectacles.

"If you didn't have your clock, you would have hexed me into next week, wouldn't you've?" Harry grinned and glanced up at the clock behind him on the wall. He didn't know when his name had been added on a hand, but now his hand was pointing to "Home."

"Harry, you don't have a license to apparate." Mrs. Weasley was frowning, though he could tell she was pleased to see him. She was only home a few days a week with all the need for able, experienced people.

"Oh, I didn't know that the Ministry kept track of things like that anymore, besides I'm of age, I just haven't taken the test yet."

"Harry Potter, you saved the Ministry and all of us, I would think you would have a little more appreciation for it. And speaking of the Ministry..." Her stern voice was melting. She cared deeply for Harry and Hermione, as much as for her own children, Ron and Ginny etc. She was very supportive of their return to Hogwarts.

"He approved it." Harry said quietly, savoring the victory. This was what victory was supposed to feel like. Not the emptiness becoming a murderer and the weigh of a hundred deaths upon you, crushing.

Mrs. Weasley set her knitting aside and stood up, hugging him. "Well, I suppose you will want to go spread the news. And please tell Ginny that I would love her help in the kitchen." Harry nodded and waited until she left the room to turn towards the wooden stairs.

A head with long, wet, red hair was leaning around the edge of the staircase, her light brown eyes bright. Harry laughed, quietly, and motioned for her to come down. She slipped down the last few steps and stood up straight to meet his eyes. She had to tilt her chin up quite a lot.

"Ginevra Weasley, I am so glad you came down the stairs to meet me. Last time we snogged on the stairs we ended up falling down them." He whispered. Ginny smiled but did not laugh, her eyes just glittered mischievously.

"That was when my mother was not home. So, for decency's sake, come on." With that she took his hand and pulled him up the staircase. He raced up after her and slowed and stopped in the landing.She looked into his eyes. "Well?"

"Your dad and McGonagall are letting us three, well, four, come back to Hogwarts."

"Four?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Oh... Well that makes sense." She breathed. He smiled and kissed her hand. "You know Harry, I am really happy you are coming back to Hogwarts for my seventh year. Our seventh year." Then she kissed him and he too was glad he was coming back to Hogwarts for another year. He didn't know if he could handle that much time away from Ginny.

They broke apart long enough for Harry to tell her that they would have their own separate dorm.

"Oh, separate dorms? That will save us being badgered by younger students." Another voice interrupted their intimate moment. Harry didn't have to turn but Ginny's head whipped around to focus an intensely angry glare at her brother, Ron Weasley. "Particularly redheads who like to snog famous chaps."

"Ronald!" She let go of Harry and turned, whipping out to smack her brother's arm. He jerked away but looked a little startled. Ginny pulled out her wand, obviously not afraid of her brother who towered over her. "I want you to take that back. Besides, I am sure you will be too busy with other girls who like famous boys to notice my presence." Her tone changed and she was teasing him, a little maliciously. Her teasing was covering up for her over-reaction. Times had been straining and Ginny had been spending most of her time working with orphan children and volunteering at St. Mungo's.

Ron blushed and sarcastically retorted, "Yah, I'm sure that'll be the case."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand to keep her from saying anything else to shred her brother further. "Your mum wanted your help in the kitchen."

"Oh, I hope you're lying." Ginny whispered. Ron turned away sulkily as Ginny and Harry embraced before she spun around and took off down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, mate." Harry looked up and over at Ron. Normally he would not have been hurt in the slightest by Ginny, but after all that had happened he was always moody and sensitive. It also didn't help that Hermione was not around and he missed her desperately. Harry knew Ron liked Hermione, but anything between them had ended six months ago and after the war Hermione decided to stay with her parents for an indefinite time. Realizing the connection to Hermione, he gave a little start. She still didn't know and it was a week before term started. He started to smile but stopped himself. "Ron, you want to write Hermione and tell her about us going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." Ron said as he closed the door to his blazing orange room.

That evening for dinner they had chicken and ham pie and mashed potatoes and carrots from the garden. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley had talked to some family members because just after Ron and Harry had cleared away all the plates, Bill and Fleur arrived in the living room with a loud crack.

They had both fought gallantly when Harry let them in battle against the death eaters. Fleur's hair was cut just above her shoulders and she didn't look like the beauty she had during the triwizard tournament. Yet she and Bill were obviously in love and Bill did not let go of her hand until after they were seated. Seeing the happy newlyweds, Ginny turned to gaze at Harry for a second, but quickly she jerked away, slightly out of embarrassment and slightly out of shock at something she had just realized she had seen. "Fleur?" She asked, surprised.

Fleur's face was flushed and she reached out and took her mother-in-law's hand. "Yes." She said in her throaty French accent.

Bill took over. "I am so happy to announce that we are going to have a baby!"

Ginny and Ron's jaws both dropped open and Mrs. Weasley exploded into high pitched happy noises which ended only when she started sobbing "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Bill grinned and kissed Fleur who continued to blush darker. "I'm going to be a father." He breathed out, his tone showing he had not quite gotten use to that idea yet. Then he stood up and hugged his mother who had started to really cry.

Once Mrs. Weasley subsided, Harry grinned and shook Bill's hand. "Congratulations!" A still stunned Ron echoed Harry. Ginny felt the need to run around and hug Fleur, gently. They started talked quietly, but Bill drew their conversation out for the whole table to hear.

"It's a boy, of course. We hardly needed the healer to tell us that." Bill conceded.

"Arthur William Weasley. Doesn't it sound lovely? Arthur after his grandfather,"

Molly interrupted Fleur suddenly with another high pitched squeal, "Isn't that just the sweetest thing ever!" Fleur patted her hand and continued.

"And William after his father." She was smiling so wide that every one of her perfect teeth was showing.

Molly managed to choke out, "Yes, my dear. I am so very happy for you!"

Ginny went and made hot chocolate, and they talked about Bill's budding career and their plans for buying a house in a nearby village. Fleur had quit her job and was busy knitting soft baby clothes and painting – as past-time no one else at the table had been aware she kept.

"Oh, yes. I find that capturing beauty and emotion on canvas is a worthy way to spent several hours."

Bill kissed his wife's cheek. "She paints beautifully, always soft colors and lines and beautiful portraits and landscapes." She turned to Ginny and smiled as sweetly as she could. "Ginny dear, would you be willing to sit for me sometime this week, before you go off to Hogwarts again?"

Ginny didn't seem sure what to say, but after a second she spluttered out a reply. "Well, sure. Whenever you like."

"Lovely, lets say... Thursday?"

After their hot chocolate was drunk, or had cooled in Bill's case (because he did not like chocolate anymore,) Bill and Fleur said it was time to go and had goodbyes with everyone before apparating back to their flat in London.

Before everyone headed upstairs, Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry side. "Harry, dear, Arthur would like a word with you. He should be in within the hour."

"Yeah, no problem. What about, though?"

"Now, that's a good dear." She seemed distracted and Harry had the feeling that it was at her request that they talk. "Nothing, really. Arthur will explain. He owled me right after you left his office this morning."

Harry waited in their living room, feeling like twiddling his thumbs. Molly had washed all the dishes and then gone to check up on Ron and Ginny. Just as she was coming back down the stairs, Mr. Weasley came in through the kitchen door.

"Arthur, dear. Here's Harry. Don't be long, it's getting late." With that, she was gone.

Mr. Weasley sat down in the chair next to Harry's and folded his hands, elbows on his knees. "Well, Harry, I suppose you want to know why I asked to speak with you."

"Yes, sir." Harry said shortly and before waiting for what felt like two or three minutes.

"Molly tells me that you and Ginny have been seeing each other."

This was the last thing that Harry expected. He knew that it would have been only a matter of time until her parents noticed. They had decided that since they were not really "dating" they could keep it quiet. He breathed out slowly, a sense of relief but also a new sense of worry flooding him.

Mr. Weasley turned and looked Harry in the eyes. "I want you to take note that she is our only daughter and your current relationship with her is not acceptable to us. If you would like to date her formally, you may ask me before you leave for school. And, if you date her, it will be leading towards an engagement and marriage. We will have nothing less for our Ginny."

This seriousness out of Mr. Weasley stunned Harry for a second. But he knew he must react quickly. Gathering himself, he started to nod. "Of course, Mr. Weasley. I am very sorry for not asking you. What is between Ginny and I is informal, but I do love her, very much." Mr. Weasley looked very relieved.

"Molly will love to hear that you said that. Oh, and you have my full permission to date Ginny." He stood up and Harry followed suit. "Oh, my. I really am loosing my head. McGonagall asked me to disclose a few things to you that you may share with Ron, Hermione, and Neville." He sat back down and pulled out a folded piece of parchment from his pocket.

"Let's see. Ah yes. You will have your own smaller dorm, a small room for Hermione and one big room for the boys. You will take all your N.E.W.T classes and exams at the end of the year. Your letters will be coming tomorrow." He paused and made a side note, "McGonagall is having to modify several spells to let you back in, you know." He glanced up at Harry before continuing on. "You, Harry, and Ron too, will not be allowed to play Quidditch, but you can coach the team... I think that's it." He smiled and patted Harry's arm.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Harry was a little put off at not being able to play Quidditch, but instead he could devote his time to coaching the team and to his studies. Mr. Weasley stood and wished Harry a goodnight. Harry noticed sadly how Mr. Weasley was moving a little slower these days. After the red-haired Minister of Magic had cleared the stairs, Harry crept up the narrow staircase to Percy's old room where he promptly fell into a heavy dreamless sleep.


	2. Picturing Painting and the Irish

**Harry Potter and the Year After Voldemort**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione have defeated the Dark Lord and now return to Hogwarts in order to finish their education and heal from the war. Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Harry Potter etc belong to J.K. Rowling and Co._

**Chapter 2: Shopping with the Irish**

Thursday, August 27th, it was raining. Fleur was supposed to be visiting to paint Ginny, but the downpour was so heavy that Ginny doubted she would want to. The light let in by windows was gray and chilling. After a breakfast of cold toast, Ginny sat the by the fire Harry had made, leaning against the chest of her dearest friend and boyfriend.

"Remember when you saved me from the Basilisk and Tom Riddle?"

"Of course. I was so worried about you." Harry kissed the top of her head, and she was quiet for a minute.

"I knew then that I would love you forever. You were my crush and then you became my hero." He smiled, not needing to reply, because she knew entirely how he felt about her. After a moment he spoke musingly.

"What if I had been too stupid to see you right in front of me?"

She turned his in his arms. "As in, what if you had stayed with Cho?"

Her dark eyes made him stroke her hair and reply, "I am so glad I didn't." She smiled, her eyes warm again.

"Me too. Plus, she was a cow." She murmured.

Harry laughed and hugged Ginny who smiled, the top of her head fitting perfectly against his shoulder.

"What do you think would happen if I transformed Ron into a hippopotamus?" She grinned mischievously. Harry snorted.

"I really don't know, but it would be funny." They both giggled together for a while until it died away. After a time of warm silence, there was a loud popping noise in the kitchen. Ginny stood up and leaned her around the doorframe, one eyebrow raised.

"I am so happy! It 'tis raining!" A throaty voice wafted through the house and Harry leaned back against an armchair, a groan suppressed. Fleur on hormones was not the top thing on Harry's list to deal with. Rosy from the cold and from happiness the vela whirled into the room, Ginny in tow. Harry laughed at his girlfriend's horrified expression.

Fleur was carrying a compact wooden contraption easily under one arm. She scanned the room and finally chose a spot. Sitting her box down, she unsnapped half and unfolded an easel with a box of paints and brushes underneath along with charcoal and canvases and paper. Then she promptly marched over and dragged one of the armchairs over to the side of the window – slightly overlapping. Then she changed the hang of the curtains and brought forward the footrest from across the room. She then put the knitting basket beside the chair.

Harry leaned forward to look at all the bottles in her paint-box. Different varnishes and finishes and strange words he didn't recognize were arranged in clear jars. All the solutions looked the same to him. Fleur soon shooed him away and started ordering Ginny around, telling her to sit a certain way and tilt her head just slightly... etc etc etc.

Harry went into the kitchen and started to fix lunch. After half an hour he returned with three bowls of steaming soup. Fleur was engrossed in her art, her hand flicking across the canvas with a sort of electric energy. She was finishing a pencil sketch of Ginny. Ginny's forehead was resting against the side of the armchair. Her gaze was wistful, staring into the distance. The rain soaked window seemed to make the scene look sad, but the beauty of her face and the actual color of her creamy skin made the picture striking.

"I will finish it later. I will take a picture and add oils in my studio." She pulled out a large camera, now convincing Harry once and for all that her easel was magical, and snapped a picture. After she gathered up her things, Fleur gave Ginny a short hug and waved to Harry before she disapparated with all her things.

"That was strange." Ginny recounted, sipping at the edge of her soup spoon. Harry just smiled and nodded, hoping he would be given that portrait eventually.

----------------------------------------

This year, September 1st fell on a Tuesday, and the train left on a Monday (despite the fact the next day, the first day of classes, would be a Monday, due to some strange magic.) So On Friday, Harry, Ron, and Ginny went shopping at Diagon Alley.

Little groups of second-years were shopping with their friends and rushed from store to store, goggling at the color-changing quills and magically spacious bag that could put every book you own and more into without it weighing more than a book or two.

"Harry! Look at this!" Ginny stood at the window the Quality Quidditch Supplies, her nose almost pressed against the glass. A small white broom was on display with the name The Silver Arrow 99. "Each from a slender trunk of magical aspen, twigs each hand-selected and known for their pliability. Most sensitive broom ever... Oh, if I could have a broom, this would be it." Harry smiled but tugged her away, a certain mischievous glint now in his eyes.

They walked past store fronts hand in hand with Ron trailing loosely behind. Every so often they would meet an old classmate and wave or chat for a second. Ginny smiled at every little first-year who trailed behind their parents looking wide-eyed at everything. As they passed Eeylops Owl Emporium, Harry turned to Ginny. "Want a birthday present?"

"Harry, my birthday was three weeks ago and you gave me a lovely necklace." Her hand went to her throat where the delicate silver chain with a glass slipper was secure.

"Yeah, I know. But how does an owl sound?" Ron had his own owl, Pigwidgeon, and Percy's owl Hermes had become the family owl after Errol finally kicked the bucket. Ginny had no pets (her little pygmy puff Arnold was long gone) and she grinned like a little girl when Harry bought her one. She picked out a beautiful Barn Owl, white with amber outlining her face and all across her wings mixing with browns.

"Alba."

"Come again?" Said Harry, paying the man for the delicate bird in a wire cage which Ginny now held.

"Her name will be Alba – its part of her species name... Latin for white, I would guess." Ginny looked up at Harry.

"That's a perfect name." Alba nibbled on Ginny's stroking finger affectionately.

She kissed his cheek. "Now, let's go find Ron."

They found Ron standing in the middle of the street watched construction crews magically reconstruct the four or five burned out shops, one of which used to belong to his brothers. Ginny ran over to him, pushing through the crowds, and grabbed his arm.

"Ah, what? Ginny?" Ron seemed disoriented and very annoyed at being disturbed.

"Come on, Ron. We've got to go get our school supplies." Ginny tugged on his arm and pulled him a few steps. Harry caught up to them and slowed to look over thick wooden beams being magically fitted into place.

"Hey, you guys head over to Flourish & Blotts. I'm going to find a restroom." He said slyly. With that he headed off, looking around.

"Alright." Ginny herded Ron into Flourish and Blotts, pulling out their list of needed books. The shop was relatively quiet, compared to the other bright stalls that had sprung up on the sidewalk.

"Hogwarts? What year?" An employee stepped out from behind the counter with a smile. Ron peered at his face for a second and then laughed.

"Seamus Finnigan!"

"Hey Ron, Ginny." The blonde boy smiled and swayed back and forth a little awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, her face bright and cheerful.

"Got a job here, living above the shop too. My mum is working with refugees and rebuilding and we sold our house, after... well, my Dad took off with all of the stuff with Voldemort."

Ron's jaw almost dropped but he kept his composure. Ginny was also a little shocked with his honesty. She noted the difference in her friend. He caught their gaze directly and spoke without reservation. He was more intense than before – a change caused by his father leaving and because of the war, no doubt.

"I'm sorry, Seamus."

"Nah, It's alright. It's a fun job, seeing all of me old mates with their younger siblings and them getting their stuff for extra training after Hogwarts and all that. So, I suppose one set of seventh year books and parchment, ink, etcetera. Right?"

"No, four sets." Seamus raised one eyebrow at Ginny.

"For who, might I ask? Just out of curiosity. I can't really ask you that as an employee."

Ginny pressed her lips together into a thin line before laughing. "Ron, Harry, and Hermione are coming back to finish their seventh year."

"Ah, yes. Thanks, Ron, for skipping school and doing all you did." Ron shook that hand that was offered him. "Yes, books." Seamus pulled out four bags and set them open-mouthed on the desk. He then walked around the room pulling down all the books they would need, magically sending them into the bags. Those medium sized canvas bags would have been filled by the time he was done, but by magic they were as light and filled as though they only had one or two thin books in them. "Charged two sets to the Weasley's, one to Potter, and one to Granger."

"Thanks Seamus. We'll see you some time next year." Ginny gave him a small hug before they left.

Harry was outside the shop smiling at them. Ron tossed two of the bags at him and said, "You're a little too smug looking from just coming back from the john." They all laughed, Harry included, and Harry and Ginny exchanged glanced of relief – Ron was coming back to reality.

They finished their shopping and then went and bought ice cream at the new Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. It had the same name as the old one to honor its founder, but it was run by his relatives. They still did not know what had happened to Fortescue. By then it was getting late and they were all annoyed at the many students gawking as them through the window, so they decided to call it a day.

They apparated back to the Burrow to meet an empty house. As Ginny made them dinner, a tiny owl came fluttering in and hit Ron in the side of the head. He swore and picked up the miniscule bird. "Pig!" The little owl had his note still attached. "Pig, why didn't you give her the letter?" Ron demanded. Pig just screeched in an earsplitting pitch.

Ginny leaned around the doorway, looking annoyed. "Shut your bird up, Ron." She smiled sweetly at Harry who had leaned forward to discover that the seal had been broken.

"Ron, it's been opened." He took the letter off and opened it to see a note scrolled on the bottom in Hermione's loopy writing. "It says, 'Ron and Harry, I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. Leave me alone.'" Now it was Harry's turn to have his mouth hang open.

Ron grabbed the letter and read it before Ginny ripped it out of his hands. Ron yelped as the hot pan in her other hand grazed his arm. "Sorry, Ron. Well, something is wrong with her. I had better go talk to her. With that she marched back into the kitchen, set her pan back down, ordered Harry to finish dinner, and disapparated.

Harry looked around dumbly for a second then got up and continued fixing dinner. Ron just stared at the note in disbelief. "Harry, you don't think that this is a fake and the letter was intercepted?"

"No. That's Hermione's handwriting and Pig was gone the right time to get there and back."

----------------------------------------

Ginny apparated to Hermione's side. The bushy brunette was bent over a large book. She was taking notes on a Muggle textbook – Calculus. She jerked wildly at the noise of Ginny's arrival and threw her pen across the room. She stood up sharply, annoyance written all over her face.

"Ginny! Why are you here? Don't you know better than to just apparate in on someone when you are obviously not wanted!" She snarled in such an uncharacteristic way that Ginny felt a lump in her throat. She bit her lip and stared boldly back at Hermione. Ginny could stand up to anyone easily, but it was how hurt Hermione was that took away her nerve.

"Please leave." Hermione asked quietly, exhaustion in her voice.

"Hermione! Did you not understand? You are coming back to Hogwarts with us to finish your education and relax." Ginny pleaded with her, softening her voice.

"Do not tell me what to do. I am staying here and going to college" Her eyes darkened

"What garbage is this?" Now Ginny was furious. "Hermione Jane Granger! What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?"

It was at that moment that Hermione's parents came crashing in. Her father was a tall man with short silver hair and a grim face; her mother was an older Hermione but without the intelligent sparkle in her eyes. Her lips were thin and she surveyed the scene and asked coldly, "What on earth is going on here?"

Ginny gaped for a minute while Hermione glared at her. It was Hermione that spoke first. "This is Ginny Weasley. They are trying to force me to go back to Hogwarts... against my will."

"Well, Miss Weasley. Our Hermione did her part for your world and now she is going to be normal again." Her mother smiled as she said this.

Ginny blinked. "With all due respect, Mrs. Granger. Hermione is not normal and will never be. She will not even be a healthy person until she comes back with us and deals with whatever it is that is messing her up so much!" She stood with her chin up, looking this older boring version of Hermione in the face.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave our home. We will not have our daughter dragged off again. She will stay here and go to college and then get married and raise a normal family."

At that Hermione turned her angry gaze to her mother. "Is that your plan for my life? You can't tell me what to do either."

"Why yes I can. You are only seventeen." At that Hermione paused, thinking. Her mother continued. "So, that is settled. Miss Weasley, please leave our home."

"No, I _am _seventeen, an adult... because I am a witch." Ginny studied her face, unsure of what turn she was taking. "I want to continue this conversation with Ginny. And I am moving out. I'll come back to get my things later." With that she grabbed Ginny's hand and disapparated both of them back to the Burrow – outside in the garden.

Ginny breathed out a sigh of relief. Now there was hope. As she turned to Hermione she wiped her smile off her face, because the brown eyes girl had tears streaming down her face. She sat down promptly in the grass and Ginny kneeled down and hugged her fiercely. Ron and Harry came running out to see who it was who had collapsed. Seeing who it was, Harry slowly came up to Ginny and laid his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Ron hit the grass hard and stroked her hair, saying "Don't cry, Hermione." Hermione slowly turned and transferred herself over to Ron, crying on his shoulder. He leaned back onto his feet and picked Hermione up gently. He carried her inside and they all had a quiet meal, Hermione still on Ron's lap.

----------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTES:

Okay, yes, here is the revised second chapter. It was really the third chapter with a new scene and a lot of edits. I figured out house-points don't really work, so we will have trivia questions!

Write my reviews! I respond! This chapter's question:

"What do you think is Draco Malfoy's patronus?"


	3. Matrimony and a Missing Hermione

**Harry Potter and the Year After Voldemort**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione have defeated the Dark Lord and now return to Hogwarts in order to finish their education and heal from the war. Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Harry Potter etc belong to J.K. Rowling and Co._

**Chapter 3: Matrimony and a Missing Hermione**

Ginny woke up the next morning; she felt a great sense of calmness – the feeling of waking from a good sleep following a busy, stressful, but overall successful day. She was comfortable and didn't feel like moving at all. She pulled the covers back over her shoulders and tried to go back to sleep. But she was fully awake and after a minute she decided to get up. Sitting up and stretching, Ginny yawned wide enough that her jaw popped. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, not seeing Hermione. She figured the girl was already up and eating breakfast. Maybe that was a good sign. She pulled on pants and brushed her hair and teeth before going downstairs.

Harry was fixing eggs and bacon. She came up and stood by his side and he put his arm around her. "Ginny, you know what happened last week?" She leaned her head against his shoulder and blushed even though she didn't know what he was talking about.

"No. What?" He looked over at her.

"Your Dad had a talk with me about our relationship." Ginny's stomach seemed to drop into her feet. "He said that I had to ask him if I could date you. And he granted me permission." Ginny sighed and her hand went to her waist to take his hand while still letting his arm stay around her. She had the feeling he had more to say. She looked at him expectantly and he smiled. As he tended the eggs, he continued.

"So, Ginny, will you please go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled and he kissed her. "No, really. I didn't think you would. I'd figure you'd go right to proposing without making this dating official." Realizing she had mentioned proposing to her boyfriend, she blushed and fell silent.

"And one more thing, now that we are dating properly. He said that if I was to date you properly, it would be leading to and engagement and marriage." Ginny didn't even know how to react to this. He felt her go cold by his side. "Is that not what you want?" He turned to face her, putting other arm around her.

"Well, of course. I am a girl... I just have instincts that tell me talking about engagements with your boyfriend is bad because he might want to bolt. Yah know?"

"Yeah. It's okay. I think that our relationship is heading towards an engagement and marriage – when we are ready of course." Then he kissed her softly and she felt herself melt she had to hold onto his shoulder for support. He smiled and turned away to plate up their breakfasts.

"So do you girls really dream about your wedding days?"

"Well, most of us."

"And you? What kind of wedding do you want?"

Ginny bit her lip, thinking. "Well, mostly white. Outdoor, with all my family and friends – a lot of people but a relatively small wedding... A ceremony followed with a small reception with cake and then a big party until we head off to our honeymoon. Medium blue tablecloths and white china. My dress would be strapless with embroider here," She motioned from the top of her imaginary dress down to her waist. "A long train with a little niece or nephew to carry it."

Harry smiled, waiting her trail of in happy though. Taking the bacon off the burner, he put two pieces on each of the plates. He grabbed one of the plates and Ginny's hand as she finished her wedding dream. "What?"

"I'm bringing Hermione breakfast in bed. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed too, but you beat me." He looked from the stairs to the plate back to a very confused Ginny.

"Hermione isn't in bed. I thought she was down here with you." Harry frowned and Ginny started to feel a little panicky. Hermione had been so unpredictable the night before. None of them really knew what she was capable of doing in such a state.

"Well, I haven't seen her and I've been up a while." He sat the plate back down on the table. "I'll check the garden. You check the rest of the house?"

"Well, okay..." Ginny ran up the stairs. She started at the attic and then checked Percy's room and the twin's room. She looked in her room again and in her parents' room just in case. She stood by the kitchen door, waiting for Harry to come back in. He shook his head, coming back in the door.

"Well... did she leave?"

"Let's check my room again. See if her stuff is gone." They did so, only to find her stuff the way it was the night before and the jeans she had pulled off before she went to bed still lying on the floor.

"If she was running away she would have taken some of her stuff. At least her pants." Harry laughed nervously and Ginny leaned into him, feeling very perplexed. "Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"Even the broom shed. Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"Everywhere but Ron's room. He's still asleep."

"It's dangerous to just apparate to her side when we don't know where she is. So, just to be safe, let's check Ron's room." Ginny agreed.

"If be nice if she was talking with him. She is still sort of messed up and he seems to be able to comfort her, and" Before she could say the rest of the sentence, she opened the door to her brother's room. As soon as she saw who was in there she jumped back into Harry who caught her around the waist.

"I don't believe it!" He whispered, stepping into the room past Ginny.

There was Ron, asleep, and next to him, in his arms, was Hermione, her face peaceful in sleep.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny bellowed at the top of her lungs. Hermione sat up straight in bed, eyes wide and looking around franticly. She was reaching for her wand until she realized she was not under attack. Ronald only grunted and turned over onto his stomach, pulling a pillow over his head. Ginny marched over to Ron and grabbed him by the ear – pulling him of bed. Hermione looked around for a second and then scrambled out of bed, realizing what was going on.

Hermione stood on one side of the bed uncomfortably, looking guiltily from an angry Ginny and confused Ron on the other side of the bed to Harry at the door whose eyebrows had disappeared beneath his black hair. She shifted her weight, embarrassed. Harry suddenly was aware that she was not full dressed, so he looked over at Ron.

Ginny, seething with anger, hissed, "What is going on?"

Ron looked at Hermione, obviously very surprised and confused. It was she that answered. "I'm sorry. I had a nightmare and I was lonely." She looked from between Ginny and Harry. "Sorry, Ron's room is closer." She said quietly to Harry, shrugging.

Ginny was livid, "I was in the same room!"

Ron finally seemed able to talk. "Ginny, calm down! Nothing happened. Don't blame Hermione, and certainly don't blame me. I didn't even know about this until you woke me up."

That seemed to work. She let go of Ron's ear and looked around at them for a second before marching out. She appeared a minute later with all four plates of breakfast magically held before her. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

So they all sat: Ron on the edge of his bed and the other three on the floor with their plates in their laps. Hermione was quietly busy with her food, but both she and Harry noticed that Ron was glancing her way a little too often. Ginny seemed to end the matter after she said haughtily, "Just be glad it wasn't mum who found you two." After that things were back to normal.

That afternoon it was the perfect sunny Saturday. Harry invited Ginny flying and they were off swooping in and out of trees together, taking turns on Harry's Firebolt. They laughed and flew daringly low. After the heat had gotten to them, they sat under one of the trees together. They did not even hold hands, but were able to enjoy each other's company without being all over each other. He told her about Muggle school but stopped at she had glanced towards the house a few too many times.

"Gin, don't worry about them." She rested her head on his shoulder. "If it's really bothering you, lets go in and get a drink. You can check on Hermione." She smiled, grateful that he was as concerned as he was. She kissed his cheek and led the way back to the Burrow. She found Hermione reading quietly by the embers of last night's fire, and Ron polishing his broom – working off of the book _Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broom Care_ Hermione had given Harry nearly five years ago. He was focused completely on his Cleansweep 11.

Ginny smiled at the peaceful scene and went back into the kitchen to make lemonade. Harry smiled at her as she looked up the spell for lemonade. He knew they had lemons in the house, and he would have just made it from scratch: lemons, water, and sugar. But taking just the same amount of time was Ginny who had finally found the spell and was now letting the yellow liquid stream out of the end of her wand into a pitcher. He smiled and kissed her cheek lightly.

That evening neither Mr. nor Mrs. Weasley came home for dinner. Hermione was picking at her food, her eyes looking empty, when she suddenly spoke to her plate. "I forgot. All my stuff is at my parent's flat!" Ginny looked from Harry to Ron, unsure of how to react. Hermione looked up and her red eyes caught Ginny's. She spoke in a voice that sounded so shameful and despairing. "I don't want to go back."

"I'll get your stuff for you." Ron volunteered sporadically. Hermione's gaze flickered over to him, a small smile of thanks on her lips. Then she went back to picking at her food. The rest of dinner was quiet.

That evening Ron grabbed Ginny's arm. "Gin? I need your help. Will you come with me?"

"Yah. Of course, Ron." She nodded. "Let me clean up dinner." So with that she kissed Harry on the cheek and stacked the dishes in the sink. She checked on Hermione one more time who was upstairs in her room staring out the window and then she grabbed her brother's hand and apparated to Hermione's parent's house.

Ginny found the bathroom down the hall and magically packed up everything. Ron just stood awkwardly in Hermione's room, trying not to notice the underclothes scattered around with the rest of her clothes.

Suddenly a man and a woman burst in angrily. The woman was an older version of Hermione, but was pinched looking and her eyes were red. The man was tall and seemed bland and whining looking to Ron. The woman held a phone in her hand. "We will call the police this time, statute of secrecy or not!" She warned - her voice high.

"Ma'am!" Was all Ron could stutter.

Hermione's dad stepped forward menacingly. "You're that boy Hermione has moving pictures of!" He seemed to be accusing Ron. Then he threatened. "Get out of my house or—"

It was then that Ginny entered. She had heard the conversation was now blazing with anger. Pointing her wand at the couple she flicked it to the side and commanded "Pack!" The two looked puzzled but then a little frightened when everything started to pack itself. But now Ginny was advancing slowly on them, her hair crackling in fierce curls.

"Hermione is now and adult. You have no power over her. If you are kind and lucky she might visit. But for now, leave her alone. You have no choice anyways. How about you just don't worry about it? And when she does come to visit, if she does, you will respect her and treat her like the talented, kind, sweet, capable witch she is."

But then the packing had finished. Ron grabbed the trunk and they both disapparated with a loud crack, leaving the Grangers in a room that smelled slightly of something burning.

----------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTES:

I'm so sorry for taking so long! We had a speech tournament. But I promise to put out two chapters (this and the next) tonight and at least three more during spring break. Sound good? Eh, two during spring break. I am will super busy with parties and the state speech tournament.  Leave me reviews.

The consensus is that Draco's patronus is probably a Dragon. I think it would be something like a tiger, personally. Doesn't that make since? He really has good on him (as I will go on saying until I am proved wrong when the last HP book comes out) and things that are sort of snakes or dragons are evil. A tiger is like a sly crafty lion.

This chapter's poll: What is the most ridiculous/horrible pairing you have ever seen a fan-fic about? AND If Ginny had been dumb and moved on, do you think that Harry and Hermione would have ended up together?


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Harry Potter and the Year After Voldemort**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione have defeated the Dark Lord and now return to Hogwarts in order to finish their education and heal from the war. Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Harry Potter etc belong to J.K. Rowling and Co._

**Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express**

Monday morning Hermione awoke with a certain feeling of nervous anticipation. Today was the day she went back to Hogwarts. They would all watch her and mutter behind her back and tell lies and rumors about her and what had happened. Wait, they didn't know! So perhaps they would say she was a hero and people would think good of her, all lies. Her thoughts became jumbles and she buried her head in her pillow until her mind calmed. It was all crazy-talk. She was going to complete her schooling at Hogwarts, her seventh year, with Harry and Ron and Neville. Everything would be enjoyable after what the last year had brought. Anything would be better than the year just past. She couldn't let herself think about it.

Hermione slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. An hour later she was presentable, wearing makeup with her hair tamed. During the war she had chopped of her hair after some of it had been burnt off and now her hair was about an inch or two long. She had to condition it to keep it from standing straight up. At least now it was long enough that she didn't look like a boy, even though her hair was the same length as Ron's. She pulled on jeans and a brown sweater, not too concerned about her appearance. Then she came downstairs to see a happy-family scene. Feeling she had pushed away for a long time, of bitterness about her own parents, came swelling back up. In the old days she could brush them aside and join the Weasley's but today it took a sniffle or two in the living room before she was about to compose herself and have breakfast.

She sat down between Harry and Mrs. Weasley, across from Ron. She took a biscuit and broke it in two, nibbling at the inside. After a minute she looked up and her eyes were held by Ron's shockingly blue gaze. He smiled after a second and looked down, taking a biscuit for his own plate. She still gazed as his face for a moment longer before what Mrs. Weasley was saying penetrated her mine.

"...in about twenty minutes?" The plump, rosy woman smiled.

"What? Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, what were you saying?" Hermione blinked and tried to sound sincerely interested. Really her eyes were itching to glance back at Ron... just to see what he was doing, and if he was watching her.

"Kings Cross Station, dear. I hope you've packed."

"Yes, ma'am, I have. I'm really ready to leave now, so I'll just go check everything one last time and wait for everyone outside."

"Oh no, Hermione. Wait for us in the living room. We are going to floo to Grimmauld Place and then walk to Kings Cross. Everyone, shrink you trunks and make sure they stay in your pockets!" She said this so very cheerily that Hermione could not help but smile. She looked back Ron, finally, to find he was watching her with a bit of biscuit held up to his mouth, stationary. She smiled and blushed faintly, while his cheeks became flaming red. He looked at the biscuit but couldn't decide what to do with it for a second. So he stuffed it in his mouth and swallowed it hastily before having to cough.

As Hermione was looking down at her place, she distinctly heard Ginny give a muffled giggle. She looked up sharply she saw Ginny had her face pressed into Harry's shoulder. Harry was watching her with a small smile on his face. He too was blushing, seemingly for Ron. He stroked Ginny's hair as she straightened up to try and continue eating. She too was blushing and was obviously trying to keep a wide grin from spreading across her face. She coughed and then ate some bacon.

Hermione felt a little annoyed that those two would laugh at her. She also felt a little annoyed that Ron would watch her like that, but at the same time she was pleased. That made her a little annoyed at herself. All together, that made for a pissed Hermione. Grabbing an apple, she stood up and headed out of the kitchen, her face now absolutely burning.

Ron busied himself with his breakfast until his mother got up to repack all of their trunks. He watched her climb the stairs before leaping up. Heading out the door he shot a glare at Harry and Ginny who were positively dying trying to contain grins. Slipping around the side of the house, looking for Hermione, Ron put his hand in his pocket. Yes, the necklace was still in his pocket. He had wanted to wait until they got on the train to give it to her, but now seemed like a better time.

Hermione was standing in the sun, leaning against the house, thoughtfully staring up at the clouds as she ate her apple. She was so beautiful, the sun in her brown hair. Ron quickened his pace to reach her. "Hermione?" He looked down at his feet.

"Hey Ron, sorry about leaving at breakfast." She turned to him. She had dark circles under her eyes but she was still his dear friend.

"Yeah. Gin and Harry were being stupid." He mentally cursed himself for his lame answer.

She nodded and they fell silent for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Ron drew in a breath and looked at her.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah, Ron?" Her clear brown eyes caught his blue eyes with a sweet, innocent gaze.

"I got you a present. In Diagon Alley, I snuck away and bought it while Harry and Ginny were snogging." She laughed weakly. He couldn't decide it her eyes were the color of light milk-chocolate or mocha or hazel. He reached into his pocket and fumbled to get the necklace. He held it up before her – it was a thin silver chain with an hourglass as the charm – golden with glass and silver sand.

Hermione gasp and gently took the necklace from him, examining it.

"It's like that necklace you had third-year." She smiled, warm coming to her pale face. To Ron's disappointment, she put it on herself, instead of enlisting his help, but he was quite happy that she liked it. She fingered the delicate charm and smiled, her other hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Ron."

Impulsively, without any thought to the matter at all, Ron swooped down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hermione looked at him for a second and then kissed him, her hand on his shoulder; but then her eyes opened and she jerked back. "Sorry," he mumbled an apology. He looked down at the ground and therefore missed Hermione's eyes narrowing. A split-second later she pulled back her hand and slapped him hard on the face, hard.

Reeling, he stepped back. "What was that for?" He said, the latter half of the sentence growing from confusion to anger.

"Honestly, Ronald. You don't just kiss a girl randomly. Especially after giving her a gift! I'm not just some girl you can kiss whenever you like! I'm not, not Lavender!" With that last pronouncement, she once again stormed off, turning back once to chuck her apple core at him, hitting him in the leg.

Ron spluttered for a second about her kissing him, absolutely shocked but also overjoyed at what had just happened. "Women," was all he was able to mutter before he followed Hermione back into the house.

Hermione had stormed through the kitchen and through the living room and up the stairs into Ginny's room where she opened up her bags and started to repack them. Tears were welling up in her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was all wrong. Ginny, quite engrossed in her own packing, took a second to notice her friend's distress. But as soon as she saw her, she rushed to her side and hugged her.

Hermione sniffled but managed to say, "Let's talk later, Gin. I need to sort things out." Ginny smoothed her hair and hugged her again before tentatively going back to her own hopeless packing.

Ten minutes later Hermione's eyes were no longer red and she had put more powder on her nose – making it near impossible to tell that she had been crying. She had helped Ginny finish packing in silence, and Mrs. Weasley had preformed the shrinking charm on all their bags and trunks. They met Ron and Harry in the living room with their own trunks in their pockets.

"Alright? Does everyone have everything?" Mrs. Weasley was cheery but her eyes were concerned as she looked at Hermione.

Harry nodded and took a handful of the floo powder, throwing it into the flame and stepping in before saying "Grimmauld Place" loudly and clearly. Then went Ron followed by Hermione and finally Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

At Grimmauld place they were greeted by Remus Lupin and his wife, who was still called Tonks even though she had taken his last name. Harry was talking with Lupin animatedly by the time they all arrived. Tonks' hair was currently auburn, down to her waist, and in tight curls. She hugged Hermione and Ginny tightly. "You must all have some tea!"

"No, we really must be going! But, I'm sure we would all like to see the children." Hermione blinked. She had been gone from the wizarding world only a month or so, but she had no clue what Mrs. Weasley meant about children. Remus and Tonks had only been married half a year.

"Well, of course." With that she left the room. Lupin opened his arms to indicate the parlor they were in.

"What do you all think? I've spent the last two weeks finishing off this room. Before that I had to focus on the children's room." They all looked around and gasped. "There were still a few nasty things loose in the house." He grinned happily. The entire room, floor to ceiling, had been repaired, repainted, re-carpeted. It was an elegant room and seemed nothing like what Grimmauld Place had been. It was warm and homey, now.

Lupin turned to Harry, an eyebrow raised. "So, am I doing enough work to pay off the cost of the rent you should be charging us."

"You know very well that you can have the house." Harry shook Lupin's hand in thanks. He had to look away as he noticed the portrait of Sirius above the mantle.

"Here they are! Children, this is Hermione, and you remember Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Nana Molly, don't you?" Four children were herded before Tonks, the youngest a round-faced boy who didn't seem to recognize any of them, and the oldest a girl of about seven with large dark eyes. She was hiding behind Tonks with another child holding her hand. "Clair," Tonks indicated the oldest, a slim raven-haired girl, "Bertha," she indicated the sweet black girl hiding behind Clair, "Thomas," a brown haired boy with freckles and daring green eyes, about five, "and Marlin." She ruffled the youngest's almost-white hair.

Thomas gave a small cry of "Nana!" and leapt into Mrs. Weasley's arms. She kissed his forehead and shooed him back to his adoptive siblings. Tonks noticed the time on the clock with a start. "You guys had better be off. You're late already."

Mrs. Weasley was looking around at all of them sadly. "Just to think, this will be my last year sending you kids off to Hogwarts!" She had started to sniffle.

"Aw, mom." Ron was watching his feet. Ginny hugged her mom and let herself be fussed over for a minute.

"Now we really will be late. We've never missed the train yet!" With that she dried her eyes, kissed Thomas, and led them all out the front door. Ginny waved to all the kids one last time. She tried to catch Marlin's eyes, but the little boy was playing with the carpet. She saw Lupin scoop the little boy up and carry him away.

She caught up with her mom. "Mum, you'll still be watching Thomas and Marlin, Clair and Bertha! Especially with Lupin and Tonks busy as aurors."

"Well, yes, I know. Now, hurry up and catch up with Harry." She smiled sadly. Ginny nodded and jogged to catch up with her boyfriend. He took her hand and they were off to Kings Cross Station, off to their final year at Hogwarts.

King's Cross Station was packed full of Muggles and Wizards alike. Most of the children now going to Hogwarts had been born about a year or later after Voldemort's first defeat. Hogwarts was now fuller than it had ever been in years past. However, the castle was still massive and easily contained more students. Ginny had a feeling that it would hold as many students as there were to come. She and Harry watched floods of new first years apprehensively approach the gateway. One little first-year seemed so nervous that he didn't clear the border and instead smashed into it. Ginny have a little cry and rushed forward to help him.

Holding the little boy up and brushing him off, she apologized quickly to Harry, "Well, it's part of my head-girl duties to help everyone onto the train. Here, hold his owl." Harry took the small cage with the small burrowing owl which had its head hidden, but was watching Ginny with his mouth open in the question.

"You're head girl?"

Ginny looked at him a second and then swore badly. "I nearly forgot." Harry had to suppress laughter at the fact that she had just used very foul language in front of a first-year. Ginny pulled out a badge and clipped it to her sweater. She then hugged the first-year who was still a little disoriented and stood up. "Harry, will you help him through the barrier?"

"Sure." Harry bent down and looked the first-year in the face. "What's your name?" He spoke levelly, not at all like he was speaking to a little kid, but as if he was speaking to an equal.

The little boy squeaked "I'm Albert Jones... You're Harry Potter! What are you doing here?"

Harry smiled. "Well, Albert. I left school a year early, so now I am coming back to finish." Albert nodded, watching Harry like he was the greatest celebrity that ever lived. "Come on; let's get you on the train." With that he righted the boy's trunk, pulled Albert in front of him between him and the trunk, and steered the boy through the barrier. Ginny watched him with an emotional smile. Then she saw Hermione walk through the barrier a little too quickly. She reminded herself that she needed to talk to Hermione, and soon.

She looked around good-naturedly at all the young students. She realized that if she wasn't good at healing she could always be a teacher. This made her smile. Just then she saw a pale, hollowed face with dark eyes watching her from Platform 10. She jerked involuntarily. She recognized that face vaguely. With a swish of his black clock the man was gone. Ginny bit her lip and had to concentrate on breathing. She was sure it had been nothing. There was no danger, everyone was safe...

Once everyone was on the train, and Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had their own compartment, they fell silent. The noise of the train and its occupants was comforting to all of them. Harry had his arm around Ginny and Hermione and Ron were sitting at opposite ends of the train. After a few minutes, Ginny remembered that she had to be at the front of the train as head-girl. So the three of them left there sat quietly as the train started to move.

Hermione had pulled her legs up and her arms were around her knees with her head resting on her arm. Harry tried not to look concerned because he knew it would make Hermione more unresponsive.

The atmosphere was awkward. Finally Ron stopped shooting icy glares at Hermione and talked with Harry about Quidditch. It was not long before Neville knocked on the window and came in.

The pudgy boy had grown over the summer. He was now as tall as Harry, though still shorter than Ron, and had gained muscle through working with the Order. He had a dark, magical scar along his right jaw, chin, and cheek. His hair had darkened to an ashy brown and he was sunburned. His broken nose crooked almost wickedly. "So guys, one more year at Hogwarts?"

Neville moved to sit in the fourth spot next to Hermione and started to give her a half-armed hug. But as she realized this she jerked back like she had woken up from a bad dream. In a tight voice that was a little higher than normal she said "Please don't touch me." Neville looked like he had been slapped harder than Ron had really had been that morning. He sat down far from her and then quietly joined in the boy's discussion of Quidditch.

After a while their hushed conversation was interrupted by students outside their compartment window. A bold looking witch with long black hair was watching Harry through the window with a daring expression. Harry stared at her for a minute but then realized with a snort who it was. Ron looked over and also recognized the girl who had used a love potion on him. His hand moved to his wand.

Harry laughed but then glared at the door as he focused a spell. As the more aggressive of the girls tried to pull the door up, they found it locked tightly. Cries of disbelief and defeat echoed through the glass. The girls were jostled and pushing. Suddenly a pale girl popped up in the front. She had blonde hair and eyes that seemed to be searching for something she couldn't remember. She looked around, but seemingly not at the girls pushing around her, before gazing through the window. She smiled faintly at the four people laughing at the scene.

They let Luna in, threatening the mob of younger girls back with wands. It was squeals of "That's Ronald Weasley!" amidst all the shrieks of "Harry Potter!" that made them laugh hardest of all and made Ron turn distinctly red. Luna settled between Hermione and Ron and was watching Neville curiously while Ron watched her and Harry watched all of them watch each other. Neville was watching Hermione who was staring blankly out the window past all of them. She was still holding her knees tightly.

After a few hours Ron gathered up his courage. Letting the others chat idly about Quidditch and classes and plans for the future, he sat next to Hermione. He whispered to her, "Hermione. I am sorry. I really do like you a lot. You know I love you. Please forgive me?"

She didn't speak for a long time, but then her icy voice sounded, even though her gaze didn't turn to look at him. "I can't handle this right now. Please just leave me alone." Her words were soft but her tone was so cold that he felt like he had been hit. Slowly he moved back to his old seat.

The train ride was long, and after a while the conversation died down. Every person knew each other well enough to almost read their thoughts and they were all very tired of frivolous things. It's hard to be frivolous when you have seen death. After a while they all just listened to the buzzing noise of all the younger students around them.

----------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTES:

Post reviews to last chapter and this! I am scared since I released them at the same time people will only review this chapter. Hey! Review them both – it will encourage me to put out multiple chapters at a time!

How about a question for this chapter? What do you think Rowling will do with Draco Malfoy in her last book? The answer to last chapter's question and this chapter's question in the next chapter in a few days. Muchos love! -- Amydoll


	5. More Kissing and a Dragon

**Harry Potter and the Year After Voldemort**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione have defeated the Dark Lord and now return to Hogwarts in order to finish their education and heal from the war. Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Harry Potter etc belong to J.K. Rowling and Co._

**Chapter 5: More Kissing and a Dragon**

All five occupants stayed in their compartment until most of the train had emptied out. Harry cautiously ducted out into the corridor but then walked quickly down it, happy to get out of the compartment. He was followed by Luna and then Ron followed by Neville and lastly Hermione. They all filed into two carriages that were waiting for them. Now all of them could see the thestrals.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione took one carriage and as soon as the door shut and they rattled off Neville turned to Hermione. She watched him for a second, but then lowered her eyes. Neville shut his mouth, unsure if he should talk. Harry leaned out the carriage window and gazed up at Hogwarts. A great feeling of freedom was in his chest. He was going back to Hogwarts, Voldemort was vanquished, and he could forget the battles. But worry for the beautiful girl next to him pulled him back. She obviously still had every death upon her shoulders, dragging her down to insanity. He was desperate to pull her out of the muck of guilt and pain.

He tried to be light and jovial: "So, what are we really all doing here?" A fake grin.

Hermione's lashes flicked up and she studied Harry, her gaze a little narrowed. "You wanted us all to finish our education." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Neville spoke soothingly. "We will have a good time, relaxing. Don't you want to finish all your classes, Hermione?" There was a moment of silence where Hermione leaned up against the back of the carriage and gave a long sigh.

"I'm sorry guys;" she choke, trying not to let her voice rise because she was close to tears. "Ron was just being a jerk this morning. It's fine. This should be a fun year, really." She gave a weak smile. Harry put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Neville turned on the bench to sit against the wall with his knees drawn up.

Ten minutes later they reached the castle and got out last, letting the rest of the student body enter before them. Harry led Hermione by the hand, (much to the confusion of his fan-base,) but her shoulders were still tight and her other arm was across her chest like some pathetic attempt at a shield. Her eyes were large and dark, bleary almost.

As they came up the steps Luna took Hermione's arm and pulled her back a little. Hermione nodded to Harry and Neville who smiled apologetically and continued on. Luna was looking dreamily at the boys going up the steps. Hermione watched her, not giving out her reaction of the strange blonde. However Luna seemed to have forgotten why it was she had pulled Hermione aside.

"What, Luna?" Hermione asked, softly.

Luna looked at her. "I know you and Ron are together."

Hermione tried to correct her, "No, we aren't! Really! He's just..." This all came out mumbled and slow. Hermione looked at the ground as if about to cry, but there were no tears.

Luna hugged her. "Either way, you should know he tried to kiss me in the carriage." Hermione didn't seem to react. "But I pushed him away and told him that I wasn't interested in him and that I knew he didn't like me either. Okay, just so you know." She squeezed Hermione's arm and climbed up the steps into the Great Hall.

Hermione felt her face burn. Why? That morning he had kissed her! Now he was after Luna. She closed her eyes to keep tears from falling. He was only Ron, a stupid boy who fancied her. It didn't matter that he liked another girl now. They weren't together or anything. Dumbly she sat down on the steps. Clutching her robe around her, she stared out at the grounds that were so familiar yet seemed to no longer be her home.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Harry had come over to where Ginny was sitting to the few saved seats and promptly kissed her on the mouth. What would have been whispers were now spoken aloud, because the hall was already noisy with students greeting each other. Positively angry shouts were audible: things like "Is that girl kissing Harry Potter!" and sarcastic answers of "Didn't you see the paper!"

That last repeated line made Harry pull back. Ginny giggled and leaned into his side. Harry nodded to Colin Creevy across the table. He had his own girlfriend by his side, a pretty raven-haired witch with big blue eyes.

"Hey, Daisy." Ginny smiled at the girl who waved back.

Harry leaned forward, "Colin, do you know what everyone is talking about... something about a newspaper?"

The mousey boy shrugged but then he remembered and his eyes became wide. "Um," he thought for a second and then muttered a spell. A copy of the daily prophet appeared on the table before them. On the front was a picture of Diagon Alley with Harry and Ginny off to the right. In the picture they were holding hands and then photograph-Harry kissed photograph-Ginny.

"Oh!" Shouted Ginny, grabbing the paper. "The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice was seen shopping with his girlfriend, suspected fiancé, Ginevra Weasley, daughter of the Minister of Magic. 'A fitting...'" She blushed and pushed the paper away. "It's talking about us, the whole thing. They also don't know you're coming back, but they will by tomorrow. At least it's mostly positive, yah know. Not like during the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry picked it up and continued reading, but silently. He was sure she had stopped reading for a reason. _The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice was seen shopping for school supplies with his girlfriend, suspected fiancé, Ginevra Weasley, daughter of the Minister of Magic. "A fitting match, for sure. We expect them to announce their engagement any day. I don't really want to give away anything that Ginny told me."' Says her close friend Carmen Livingston. Padma Patil, a close friend of Harry Potter says, "I am glad for Ginny. She was always the sweetest girl. Now her father is Minister of Magic and she is kinda worthy of Harry Potter, yah know? You can see the advantages; Harry Potter marries into a great large family..._

Harry stopped reading and got rid of the paper with a wave of his wand. He rolled his eyes and grinned before kissing Ginny again, not caring about the whispers that erupted, especially from the younger girls down the table.

Ron was scanning the teacher's table. He felt a certain mix of relief and bitterness when he realized Snape was not there. Where he was used to seeing Albus Dumbledore, tall with his silver beard reaching his belt, was instead Minerva McGonagall. He looked for who would be placing the hat on the first-years' heads, who was next in line after McGonagall, but she was holding the hat herself. He shrugged and watched as Adams, Marie, became a Ravenclaw.

It was a long ceremony, and despite the larger tables, there was not much whispering going on. Everyone watched expectantly. Gryffindor gained seven new girls and nine new boys, most of them still shaking from fear of the sorting process. Harry laughed and waved at Albert Jones who was sitting down the table next to his friends Tara Maxim and Larry Bagman (a distant relative of Ludo Bagman, Harry assumed.)

Finally Zupue, Garrett became a Hufflepuff and McGonagall set the hat aside. She smiled at the crowd which was now buzzing again. Warm greetings were shouted up at her until she raised her hand and the Hall grew quiet.

"I am so happy to see you all back again and I know this year will be even better than the last. Let's make this year one of the greatest Hogwart's has ever seen!" With that she stepped back. Everyone clapped and when they looked down their food was out before them.

Harry looked down the table and saw Luna, but not Hermione. The tiniest bit of panic rose in his throat. He leaned over towards Neville, "Hey, can you see Hermione?" A moment later Neville shook his head. "Can you go try and find her? If I go it'll cause too much of a stir." Harry asked apologetically. Neville looked around and got up.

"I hope she is right." Colin said, referencing McGonagall's speech as he dished potatoes onto his plate. Ginny nodded, serving herself one-handed, the other in Harry's grasp. He just smiled and put some carrots on her plate – he knew she like them a lot. Ginny spoke with the younger students around them. She met a fourth year named Matthew Lewis and a sweet third-year girl with platinum blonde hair named Katharine Guesp.

Among the seventh-years around them a discussion of future plans and the N.E.W.T. classes they were taking began.

"I am glad to have gotten into Transfiguration. McGonagall made up the list of everyone accepted." The red-headed girl saw Harry was listening and blushed before she smiled at Ginny.

"I wonder who is teaching it." This was from a very pale, pointed boy who Harry learned was Thomas Flint, younger brother of Marcus Flint. Harry marveled at how different they were.

"Yah. So why are you taking it, I mean, what do you plan to study?" Asked Colin. Harry noted that her hair was darker and duller than Ginny's.

"Something like being an Obliviator, what about you Gin?" Ginny's friend Jill Mackey said.

Ginny grinned, looking too much like the twins for Harry's liking. "Oh, I liked the pamphlet for training security trolls." They all laughed, especially Harry. "No, really, a healer, or mediwizard. What about you, Annie?" She smiled at the red-head who was poking at her plate.

"Well, right away next year I'll work with my friend Aaron who works with the development department of Comet Brooms."

"Mmm, fun!" Ginny grinned between mouthfuls of mince-meat pie.

Harry kept glancing towards the door, but decided to relax – Neville could handle anything thrown his way. Noticing Ron not talking, he focused on him.

"Ron, Ron, Ronald B. Weasley!" Finally Ron noticed and gave a bit of a grunt. "So, how about you coach the Quidditch team with me this year?"

Ron looked at him puzzled. "Coach? I want to play Keeper." Harry gritted his teeth. So Mr. Weasley had not mentioned the same set of rules to his son as he had to Harry. But he was sure that Ron was not allowed to play either.

"Sorry, mate. We aren't allowed to play. We can coach though."

"What about Marcus Flint! He got held back and still got to play!"

Thomas Flint looked up. "My brother didn't get held back, really. He had an accident and got most of the year's memory erased. So he just had to redo the year."

"Sorry, Thomas. We all thought he got held back."

"Might as well have been. He is kind of a mean, stupid bloke." Thomas grinned almost wickedly enough to make Harry think he should have been put into Slytherin.

With that the three of them were off talking about Quidditch. Thomas Flint was in his third year, and a seeker.

Neville had carefully left the Hall and looked around the Entrance Hall. No Hermione. He pulled the door open to check outside, doubtful that she would be outside. But there she was, a huddled form on the steps. He approached her slowly and came a step below her so she could see him. She glanced over but then back out at the ground. Her eyes were red and unfocused. When he sat down he was rewarded by the bushy-haired girl burying her cold face into his shoulder. He held her as she sobbed for what seemed ages. He didn't mind.

After a while, she quieted. He stroked her hair and finally ventured a sentence.

"Hermione, do you want to go have some of the Start of Term Feast?" That was what he had meant to say. But instead it came out as, "Hermione, what is the matter?"

As brown eyes caught his, his breath caught in his chest. A deep sadness was in the depths of her expression, it was as strong as what he felt for his parents. Except she was experiencing it for a few months and he had grown up with his sadness. He wiped away a tear. Slowly she began to speak.

"I... I failed. The battle. And they don't know. The Death Eaters got away. People died! People will die... and then Ron." She stopped talking and began to cry again. After months of crying silently to herself, she felt relieved to tell this all to Neville, even though the weight of it was still upon her shoulders.

Neville hugged her and had the courage to ask, "What about Ron?"

Her teary eyes met his and she whispered, "He just kissed me without any warning this morning and then he goes off and kisses Luna. Luna!" She swore.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He didn't know what to say. Maybe Ginny would have had a good response that would make her feel better, but Neville didn't.

She cried for a while more and she shook from the cold and all her sadness and guilt and fear. Then she dried her eyes and Neville led her back up to the Great Hall where they sat at the back of the Gryffindor table.

After the dessert had been cleared away and Ginny's head was resting on Harry's shoulder, the prefects stood up and led the students away. Little Dennis Creevy could be seen hopping up and down waving his arms to get the attention of the new Gryffindor first-years.

Harry was reluctant to wake the now-sleeping Ginny who was nearly being held up his arm around her. Up at the top table and teachers were getting up and McGonagall was clearing her throat.

"Would the Head Boy and Head Girl please come see me for a moment?"

Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head before gently shaking her awake. "McGonagall needs you. I'll see you in the morning." Harry got up and saw that Ron was already gone, leaving Luna, and Neville and Hermione down the table waiting for him. He was very grateful to see Hermione finishing a serving of pudding. He remembered with mixed feelings of gratitude and guilt that she could not apparate away. She was still unpredictable, despite her confession in the carriage and what he assumed had been a confession to Neville.

Harry found his way to the new corridor which was only a little ways from the Gryffindor common room, and muttered "Incantatum" to Violet, the Fat Lady's friend who giggled from within her frame. Before he could step through the tall form of Ron came racing up. Harry raised an eyebrow at him but he just shook his head and muttered something incoherent. Luna gave him an unreadable look before she drifted off to the Ravenclaw common room.

They all filed into the warm common room and stood together, surveyed what they had expected to be a miniature version of the Gryffindor common room. It was not.

"Blast it all!" Ron breathed out, staring at the high ceiling room. Before them was a great tapestry rug of the four house animals. The thread colors in the carpet changed - moved - as the animals interacted and disappeared. Hermione muttered something about the beautiful magic in it. Past that on the right wall was a big library of floor to ceiling books and a white ladder on a rail set in to the floor that stood out from the dark wood of the bookcase. Several royal blue chairs were before it. The noticed that the carpet was a rich crimson, like blood. The walls were fresco, a creamy mocha which seemed to fade into peach or gray from wall to wall. To their right was a great huge fire of bricks with dark golden chairs before it on a thick rug of green.

Harry let out a sigh. It was still Hogwarts and still nice. He turned to wish Hermione a good night and go to bed, but he was stopped by a pale figure standing by the fire. Ron gave a wordless yell and pulled out his wand.

"Really, Weasel. You had better put that away before you hurt yourself." Draco Malfoy smirked, taking a smooth step forward.

"What are you doing here?" Spat Harry.

"Really, let's teach you some respect." He drew out his wand and said, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Hermione was quicker. Her wand was out and she shouted, "Protego! Expelliarmus!" The first spell blocked Draco's and the second claimed his wand. She let his wand fall before her feet and then cast "Tergeo." Draco jerked and flailed, seemingly scrubbed with invisible sponges and brushes. Ron laughed as he, Harry and Neville headed towards the boy's room and Hermione towards the girls. Just before she disappeared around the corner, she flicked her wand to remove the spell from the now frantic Draco. Ron leaned around the frame to see her wrinkle her nose at the Slytherin and disappear.

----------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I am very pleased with this chapter. I hardly had to edit it at all. I just cleaned up that conversation with all the new characters and I made Hermione and Ron a little more characteristic. Please review! Thanks so much to all the people that reviewed last chapter! I sent them all replies earlier this morning. I will reply to every review unless it is spam or flame. 


	6. Mrs Dobby

**Harry Potter and the Year After Voldemort**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione have defeated the Dark Lord and now return to Hogwarts in order to finish their education and heal from the war. Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Harry Potter etc belong to J.K. Rowling and Co._

**Chapter 8: Mrs. Dobby**

The boys woke up the next morning in their boy's dorm. It was a big room with four almost stall-like areas equally spaced with the two doors to form a hexagon. The middle area had dark mahogany desks running along all the sides that looked like they would be continuous if it wasn't for the open doorframes leading to each bed-chamber. Several silver chairs and atamans were in the center. The walls were stone and the floor, purple carpet that was thick enough to wiggle your toes in, like a bathmat.

When Harry awoke, Ron and Neville were still snoring and Malfoy was obviously in his room because there was a slight shimmer in his doorway indicating a magical barrier. Harry remembered the night before and grinned as he headed across the room into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he was ready for the day. He headed down the stairs to meet Ginny and a breakfast spread.

He greeted his girlfriend who had already dug into the great table of toast, bacon, sausage, pastries, and fruit. As he ate, he looked over the five schedules that were on the table. All of them were nearly identical:

**Monday - - Tuesday - - Wednesday - - Thursday - - Friday  
**Charms - D.A.D.A. - -Transfiguration - – Potions - - - C.M.C.  
_Lunch _- - - -_ Lunch _- - - - - _Lunch_ - - - - - - _Lunch_ - - - - _Lunch_  
Charms - - D.A.D.A. - - Transfiguration - - - Potions - - C.M.C.

Neville had no classes on Thursday and Hermione had Care of Magical Creatures Friday morning and Herbology with Neville in the afternoon. Malfoy had no Friday classes. Hermione came down the stairs to join them, her eyes looking off into the distance. She picked up a piece of toast and started buttering it.

Ginny smiled and pulled out her schedule. "Identical, except for Muggle Studies where you guys have Potions." She as she reached for a quill to mark up her schedule, a shout came from the boy's dorms. Hermione leaped up, eyes wide. Her wand was already out. Harry let out a groan before jogging up the stairs. After a second, Ginny and Hermione followed. They met a scene of Ron standing on a desk and Draco in his door-frame, wands pointed at each other. Neville was peering around the door to the bathroom.

"What were you doing, Malfoy?" Ginny demanded.

"Oh, Potter. Your girlfriend is a bit bolder this year, isn't she? Head girl, aren't you, Weasel?" Just then they noticed that Ron was turning a shade of blue.

"Let him go!" Shouted Hermione.

"Alright, _Mudblood_." Draco lifted his spell and a second later Ron had leapt off the desk and was on him, trying to strangle him. He got one good punch in before Harry had pulled him back. Neville pulled Draco up his collar and threatened him in a low voice before going back in the bathroom.

Harry sighed. "We need to learn to get along before we hurt one another." Draco smirked. Harry turned on him. "I don't know why you are here, or allowed to be here."

"Let me enlighten you. I repented and became a spy. I betrayed my own father. Is that enough for you?" With that he pulled his shirt-arm up to show his forearm. No mark was there.

Harry had a grim look on his face. "If you leave us alone and never call Hermione a name again, we will leave you alone. Deal?"

Draco didn't take his hand but instead walked back into his room. Turning back he said, "Just leave me alone, Potter."

Charms had always been one of their favorite classes. It was not too hard, a good time to talk, and very useful. Tiny Professor Flitwick was still at Hogwarts, and he squeaked again when he read Potter, Harry in the role. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger. Alright class," he said, trying to quiet the buzz. It was a class of about twenty-something. Almost all students took an N.E.W.T. in Charms. "This week we will be reviewing. Work in groups of three to five and by the end of this class I want you to all demonstrate your ability to do a summoning charm, a banishing charm, a hover charm, a shield charm, and a substantive charm. Now, off you go."

Harry, Ginny, and Ron quickly reviewed the charms and went to show Flitwick. He shook Harry's hand and told him how glad he was to see him and Ron too. All three of them preformed the charms satisfactory and then sat and talked about Quidditch.

Hermione, Luna, and Neville all worked together. Hermione had to remind them both of the substantive charm, and Neville was still having trouble with the hover charm. But, by the end of the period, he had mastered it. They showed Professor Flitwick and then joined Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

At lunch Ginny had to patrol the hall, so the rest of them ate in silence. There was coldness between Ron and Hermione despite what had happened with Malfoy, and Harry was looking a little lost without Ginny there. They were all a little relieved to return to Charms where they reviewed charms to silence, open and close doors, lock doors, unlock doors, and charms to start fires. They were given the homework of "Have a nice first week back."

That evening, they were all sitting around the fire reading a selection from their defense against the dark arts book that had been assigned for over the summer. Ginny joined them, watching Harry read (she had already done the assignment.) After a few minutes she asked Hermione, "Hey, could you help me with the fire charms. Mine turn out too hot and large."

Hermione looked at her for a second. "Fine." She got up and her eyes narrowed as she saw Ron. Walking back him, they disappeared into Hermoine's room. It was large and also hexagonal, with deep rich purple carpet and a large desk and on one wall a library from floor to ceiling. She had her own bathroom, a very nice large one complete with a very large tub set into the floor.

Hermione conjured a fire and Ginny was lost.

"Could you repeat that?"

"Oh, so you are slow." This cold insult hit Ginny hard.

"What?" She asked, her voice showing not too much of her surprise and hurt.

"Why didn't you come and talk to me about your brother, last night?" Hermione was angry, (and even the sweetest, kindest girls can become very cold and calculating when angry.) Ginny's mouth fell open but she quickly closed it.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. They were showing me the schedule for patrolling, and all that stuff. It was late, and I was tired."

"Alright." The lesson continued, but after a minute Ginny stopped.

"Let's talk now." Ginny's voice was soothing. Hermione sat down on her bed, head in her hands. "Honey, what happened?"

She bit her lip but then told her the whole story, about Ron giving her a necklace and kissing her and his reaction and then on the train and then him kissing Luna. When she got to the part of him kissing Luna, Ginny's face turned very red with anger. She breathed out slowly, and focused on Hermione. She would deal with Ron later.

"Honey, I am so sorry." She hugged Hermione as she cried. Hermione curled up in bed and Ginny tucked her in.

"Is there anything in the world you want?" She asked kindly.

Hermione sniffled but still made a joke. "Besides your brother, chocolate would be nice." Ginny laughed but really felt very sorry for Hermione, and angry at her brother.

She headed down the stairs quickly, on a mission to get chocolate. As she passed the boys sitting, reading, Harry and Ron stood up, wondering what was up and why she was running. Ginny smiled at Harry. "Want to run down to the kitchens with me?" He nodded and followed. Ron started to follow to, but Ginny turned on him and slapped him across the face.

Ron turned a shade of red and slammed his book shut. He stalked up to his dorm. He knew why she had hit him and he was angry at himself.

Ginny and Harry ran down winding hallways into the dungeon. There behind a picture of a bowl of pears, was the kitchens. About fifty house-elves were sleeping, all lined up on little mats. Only a few were up. The rest were out cleaning and the ones sleeping were the ones who would be making breakfast the next morning. Harry asked for a chocolate bar and it was brought on a little pillow. He thanked them and asked for something to keep it in. They gave him a paper wrapper.

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek. "I better go bring to Hermione." Just then a little voice called out to Harry. He told Ginny to go on ahead, as he turned to be greeted by Dobby the house-elf. He bounced forward and hugged Harry's legs fiercely, making him laugh as he waved his arms for balance.

"Dobby, how are you?"

"Dobby missed you very much, Harry Potter. Dobby is doing very well, very well indeed." He was grinning ear to ear... literally.

Harry crouched down to be level with the house-elf. "That's good Dobby. How is Winky? Oh, and how is Kreacher?"

Dobby bowed his head. "Mr. Harry Potter, sir, Kreacher has died."

"Its okay, Dobby. Its good that the old bat is gone, put out of his misery." He patted Dobby's shoulder.

"But Winky and I are to be married, sir!" It was obvious that Dobby was bursting with pride at this announcement. He turned back to the busy kitchens and waved for Winky to join them. She was wearing a cleaner, pretty dress and was smiling too.

"House-elves don't normally get married, do they, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"No, only when a master sees when two house-elves get along for like each other and orders them to wed. A lot of times we are forced to wed so we can have children to serve our masters. But Dobby and Winky have no masters! Winky thinks of McGonagall as her master, now, really."

"I'm really happy for you guys."

"Dobby is glad to have seen Harry Potter too. Would Harry Potter be willing to be in our wedding? We are to be married next week. And in a few days Winky and Dobby are leaving to go and work for Mr. Remus Lupin and his family. I's burns things so much that they don't let me cook and Winky likes to care for human children." He leaned forward excitedly and whispered, "And for her own children. We's is having an elfling!"

Winky blushed and swatted Dobby lightly. He held her hand.

"Sure, Dobby, I would love to be in your wedding. When exactly is it?"

"September 9th, Sir."

"Next Tuesday. Okay. Thanks, Dobby."

Harry walked back to Gryffindor with a smile on his face. He knew everything would be alright. This year would be pleasant and by the end of school he could ask Ginny to marry him; and they would be very happy.

----------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTES:

Check out emerald-eyed-stag's story: _Dobby the Ladies Man_. It's on my favorite stories list.

Your reviews really do mean a lot. PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. New Classes, Old Relationships

**Harry Potter and the Year After Voldemort**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione have defeated the Dark Lord and now return to Hogwarts in order to finish their education and heal from the war. Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Harry Potter etc belong to J.K. Rowling and Co._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am reposting this chapter because it needed a lot of improvement. ___

**Chapter 7: New Classes, Old Relationships**

Harry and Ron were excited for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not only did they have a huge advantage in this class, but they also had a new teacher. None of their new teachers had been at the high table during the Beginning of Term Feast.

They came into the family classroom of Defense Against the Dark arts and all sat across the back two tables. Luna was not in the class; she was in Ancient Runes.

Hermione leaned around Ginny to hiss to her and Harry, "After lunch this class is only for advance students. Its just us a couple other people. Mostly Auror training and other magical law enforcement." Neville smiled shyly.

With the sounds of heavy steps, their attention was drawn to an imposing figure at the top of the stairs. Kingsley Shacklebolt surveyed the classroom with his quiet, graceful power. Harry had a distinct feeling that McGonagall did not know about the Imperius Curse he had put on a student last year.

The tall, black man didn't talk as he walked down the stairs. The room was silent. He stood before them on the small lecturing platform, and looked from student to student.

"I am sorry for what you have all been through, with war throughout this last year. However, there is still needed to know defense. I will teach you.

"First semester, we will learn how to handle spells and recognize the effects of the Dark Arts. Second semester we will explore the draw of the dark side and learn how to resist it and recognize its effects in others, as well as more spells. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, so Kingsley got out parchment and began taking role. Small groups of students had started to whisper their thoughts about their new teacher. Harry just grinned at his friends. He liked Kingsley. The man was intense and very, very intelligent.

All the whispering died down when Professor Shacklebolt cleared his throat. His deep booming voice sounded, "This week: the Patronus Charm. Now that the Dementors are no longer under the control of the Ministry of Magic, it is imperative that you learn to defeat Dementors as soon as possible. Can anyone tell me the incantation for conjuring a Patronus?"

Most people in the classroom raised their hands.

"Well?" Asked Professor Shacklebolt.

"Expecto Patronum." Squeaked one of Ginny's friends.

"There is no wand movement to this charm. It is simply will power and the incantation. It can also be done without speaking. Who can tell me the other part of conjuring a Patronus?" He crossed his arms.

Again there was silence. No one raised a hand. A few people knew, but they were unsure of themselves. Ginny raised her chin a little and spoke clearly, "You have to focus hard on a certain happy memory."

"Very good. Mr. Weasley, would you please come up and demonstrate?" Ginny turned to look at her brother, eyebrows raised.

Ron blinked for a second, but still stood up and walked up to the front. He raised his wand which was steady, and his eyes fluttered shut for a second. A year ago his hand would be shaking from all the eyes on him, but a year and many battles had changed him.

For a split second everyone was suspended, waiting to see a wonder too many students had seen.

A silvery creature burst from the tip of his wand. As it leapt forward its legs were already clawing. Hitting the floor, it hovered a centimeter or two above the floor and took off running. Several girls squealed at the Jack Russell Terrier. It made a lap around the room and then returned to leap onto a table before Ron. Everyone watched it with their breath held. Once they got a better look at it, they could see its harsh lines and sharp, square jaw. It was not as cute as they had first thought. White fangs were glowing on transparent lips. Without any warning, it vanished.

For the next hour, they took notes of the properties of Patroni and their uses. Then Shacklebolt had students could conjure them (everyone who had been in the D.A.) teach those would couldn't. Their homework was to finish learning the spell.

Hermione had a harder time than usual conjuring her otter. Colin laughed as it bounced around the room for a minute or two. But he couldn't manage to make his Patronus last more than a second once it left his wand. It seemed to be a hawk of some sort.

At lunch, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Harry worried over her all lunch period. But there she was outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, waiting for them. That period they were given so much homework that Ron looked like he was about to cry.

On Wednesday, Transfiguration was less stressful. It didn't leave the students at the back tables reliving the battles that had been viciously carved into their memories like other classes had. Their new teacher was a plump woman with black hair who waved at all the children filing in.

"Hullo, sweets!" Hestia Jones kissed Ginny on the cheek and hugged all of them.

"You didn't tell me you were teaching here!" Harry smiled at the woman he had grown so fond of. She was kind and funny, but more dangerous than Professor McGonagall in a fight. Ron knew that she had been the first choice for the new Minister of Magic, but she had chosen to teach here instead, he supposed.

The whole class settled down as she good-naturedly shushed them with a wave of her hands. Most of the students were cheered by her happy nature and a few of them were smiling for no reason other than their new teacher's presence.

"Hullo, class!" She smiled widely and clasped her hands together. She waved her wand with an air of excitement and promptly transformed Demelza Robins into a cat. The yowl of the transformed Demelza echoed shrilly in the hall. The long-furred cat hid under the desk with all of her fur standing on end and her claws scratching at the slate floor. Professor Jones quickly transformed her back. She smiled sheepishly as she went back to her seat.

"This class should not be that difficult this year. I know Professor Shacklebolt will be giving you enough to worry about." She smiled. "However, I will demand several hours of your time every day for homework. You will master several useful spells a week. Those of you that are in my second period of Transfiguration will have even more work.

"This is the least that I can give you and still have you prepared for your N.E.W.T.S. Every other month, the last lesson will be a review of everything you have learned. This month will be a review. And May will all be a review. Agreeable?"

There were general sounds of accord echoing in the stone hall.

"Good. Lastly, I would like to have a special program for anyone who would like to participate. This won't be any kind of requirement or anything, dears. But anyone who would like can join me in lessons aimed at becoming animagi." She smiled wide and promptly turned into bird – some kind of white-crested hawk or eagle. She let out a squawk and promptly transformed back. "Headmistress McGonagall will co-teach these lessons which will be held Tuesday evenings."

Ginny and a few others let out a cheer. Harry was nodding and Ron whooping. No one noticed Hermione bury her head in her hands. After a class of reviewing basic transfiguration techniques they all signed up and when Harry and Ron and Ginny turned to leave they saw that Hermione had already slipped out.

That evening they all sat around the fire, scribbling away at their homework. The fire's heat was licking warmly at their feet, which were propped up on the small table before the hearth. A swishing sound of the portrait opening announced the arrival or Ginny and Luna. They climbed in, bags over their shoulders. There were only seven chairs, so Ginny sat partially on Harry's chair, partially on him.

They started to talk quietly and then kiss. Hermione was pointedly not watching Ron and the noise of the happy couple broke her concentrated stare at her finished homework. Her head jerked up. "For goodness sakes, why don't you two get a room?" She slammed the book she had down hard and grabbed another book from her bag.

"Hermione!" Ginny said – quietly.

Ron was now watching Hermione. After a minute he leaned forward. "Hermione, can I talk to you?"

She was still all caught up in annoyance. "No, apparently you can't. Last time we talked, on the train, you went off and kissed another girl a whole hour later!" As she spat this all out at him, she threw all her books in her bag and stormed off. As Ron tried to stutter out an answer, she stormed out. Everyone winced as they heard the door of her room slam.

Ron sat back in his seat and picked up his parchment, muttering, "Girls."

He went back to his homework, oblivious that everyone in the room was watching him. Malfoy began to snicker.

"Ron!" Said Ginny.

"What?" He asked, unconcerned.

"Go after her." Luna said, more direct and focuses then they had ever seen her. Then she added a dreamy, "Duh."

"Really? Or should I let her cool off a while?" Ron looked confused. Now Malfoy really was laughing. Ron looked at Harry who only shrugged.

A loud command of "Go!" from the girls persuaded him. He got up and stumbled towards the stairs. Ginny winked at Harry and whispered a spell, lifting Ron off of the stairs before they turned into a slide.

"Thanks, Gin." He said before he disappeared around the corner.

Hermione was sprawled across her bed, sobbing into her pillow so hard her shoulders were shaking. Something about seeing Hermione cry made Ron abandon his reservations and go to her.

He sat down next to her and tried to let her cry on his shoulder. Sitting up, her teary eyes narrowed and she hit him across the face. He lurched back.

"Hey!"

"Look, I am sorry, Ron. But you! You kissed Luna. Luna!" She swore, tears running down her face. "What ever happened? To us?" She was finally silent, her bleary eyes searching his face for an answer.

"I screwed it up. I'll try never to hurt you again." He sat down again.

"Really? What about Luna."

"I don't care about Luna! She flirted with me. And uh." He didn't know what to say.

Hermione frowned, wanting to believe him, but knowing she couldn't.

"I guess I just wanted to make you jealous." He didn't know how accurate that was, but it was what Ginny had assumed the reason was and it seemed forgivable enough.

Hermione looked him in the eyes. "I still can't believe you kissed Luna."

Ron sighed, hating hearing it again. "It wasn't really a kiss…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't want to hear about it."

"Okay. Look, I'm really sorry. Can you give me another chance? I'd like to be your boyfriend. Can we just forget all that happened?"

Hermione searched his face for sincerity and found it. And even though she knew what he was saying would never work – because the past always caught up with lovers, she couldn't resist.

"There's nothing I'd like more than starting over."

He took her hand and she kissed his cheek.

"Lets go back to the group. I need your help on that essay." Hermione nodded and followed him down the stairs.

----------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

The amount of revisions made was insane. I rewrote huge chunks. I can't believe how simple and immature parts of that were. But, it's better now.


	8. Quidditch Tryouts

**Harry Potter and the Year After Voldemort**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione have defeated the Dark Lord and now return to Hogwarts in order to finish their education and heal from the war. Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Harry Potter etc belong to J.K. Rowling and Co._

**Chapter 8: Quidditch Tryouts** - _Second Draft_

The Monday morning, the second week after term started, everyone sat around eating breakfast in the great hall. Morning classes for seventh years didn't start until nine. Ginny was with Harry and they were splitting a Belgium waffle. Across from them sat Ron and Hermione. The two had been inseparable since Wednesday of the previous week. It was not Hermione's way to be all over Ron, but they were always holding hands and stealing away together.

It made Ginny happy to see them together. Next to Ginny was Luna. She was smiling vaguely at Neville who was busy reading and finishing up his homework. It was Thomas Flint down the table who noticed the package first. It was long and thin in silver paper carried by two large owls. He gave a shout.

All of seventh year Quidditch players waited, their breath held, wanting to see who the package would go to. The owls swooped down and Ginny opened her mouth in surprise as they dropped it before her. Harry grinned and magically cleaned up the maple syrup that had been knocked over.

Ginny ripped it open, eyes sparkling. There laid a beautiful white broom with the silver scrolling letters proclaiming it a Silver Arrow 99. "Oh my!" She blinked for a second, clutching her new broom, when she realized who it was from. A buzz went up and down the table and members of the house Quidditch teams gathered around. Ginny hugged Harry fiercely.

"Aye! I'm Quidditch captain." She sat on the table as everyone watched her and her new broom. "I really am running out of time. Hey!" She called to Thomas Flint who was watching from down the table. "Flint! Want to be captain?"

"Sure, Ginny!" He grinned and walked over, examining her broom. "It's beautiful! You lucky girl."

"Yeah. I know. Way too lucky." Her eyes were on Harry. "So, how do Quidditch tryouts sound? Tomorrow night?"

Blonde, curly-haired Demelza Robins put in, "I'll put an announcement on the bulletin. What do we need?"

Ginny was out of the conversation, gazing at Harry. It was Flint who answered. "A chaser and a keeper."

"Alright." Said Demelza. She grabbed her bag and headed out.

The others finished breakfast, the two couples sitting across from each other. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The scene was warm and in three of the four friends' eyes, perfect.

----------------------------------------

The Quidditch pitch was quiet compared to the games that Harry remembered so fondly. He didn't love the cheers of the crowd, but he loved the energy. The pitch was quieter now than he had ever seen it. Ginny was restlessly circling above. Her watched for a few minutes, enjoying her enjoyment of the wind in her hair and the crisp, moist air. She swooped down to join him. They walked together across the grass towards the bleachers, hands catching each other. He kissed her cheek absent-mindedly. Ginny glanced at the castle and checked Harry's watch.

"Ten minutes until they all arrive."

She sat and pulled out parchment. Scrolling a list of all the positions, she filled in who they had.

_Chaser- Me   
Chaser - Demelza  
Chaser -   
Beater - Andrew  
Beater - Jack  
Keeper -   
Seeker - Thomas _

When she was done they both looked up to see Thomas Flint and Demelza Robins walking towards them, hand in hand. Demelza sat next to Ginny, Flint next to her. Ginny grinned at her friend, "Since when are you and Thom walking around holding hands?" She hissed.

"Since he asked me out last week. Gosh, Ginny." Demelza blushed, her face looking quite red against her light hair.

"Where's Ron?" Asked Harry. He checked his watch again.

As if on a cue, Ron was jogging towards them. He sat next to Harry.

Flint leaned forward and looked at everyone. Sighing, he stood up. "Alright. So, Ginny has made my captain. We need to find a keeper and a chaser, no big deal, but the team needs a lot of work. We were, well, pitiful last year." He grimaced.

"A right old Oliver, that one." Muttered Harry to Ginny who raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to oversee everything. Ron, could you work with the new keeper. Gin, you want to work a lot with all the chasers so you guys will be just spectacular. Harry, I would like for you to teach me a few things. And the beaters can just get a bit of guidance from whoever and practice a lot at keeping on those bludgers." He looked around for approval. "Well, yah, so that's the plan."

Harry spoke up. "Well, we have one more person. Oliver Wood heard about last year and he has a few weeks off. So he will be hanging around. He was a great Keeper." He had an excited grin on his face, because he knew how amazing Oliver was; but no one else seemed thrilled.

"Aye. Alright." Replied Ginny.

By then all the applicants were coming over the hill towards the pitch. With them were Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, a fourth year and fifth year respectively who were fair beaters. The two took to their brooms and beat the rest of throng by flying in, twisting around each other for fun. They came to a stop and hovered before the group, waiting for instructions.

"Well, sit!" Ginny said, grinning. "We won't make you re-audition or anything. You are part of the team. You guys want to keep an eye on who flies the best? Thanks"

Four girls and six guys stood before them, all fourth-years or younger.

"New blood!" Said Demelza to Ginny.

Thomas stood up again, making himself in charge. He stepped towards the group, smiling. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I guess we are not in charge or anything. More teachers than coaches." Harry nodded.

Thomas had all of them fly one by one with Ginny and Demelza, passing, and then shooting with Ron blocking them. Then the few of them also trying out for keeper tried to block shots Demelza threw at them. After it was all over, they were thanked and sent away.

The original seven of them sat around mulling things over. Harry was leaning forward, Ginny resting on his back. Jack and Andrew were both fingering the smaller twigs on the end of their brooms.

"There really is only one choice for Keeper. Katharine Guesp, the fourth-year. She didn't have any great talent, but when it comes down to it, she blocked the shots." Flint said, matter of factly.

"And she is eager to learn." Ginny said, circling her name on the list of Keepers. Everyone seemed satisfied.

"What about our Chaser?" Ask Demelza.

"This Andrea seemed to work well with you guys," imposed Ron.

"No, she was bad at flying." Said Andrew.

"And she was off with us, just not a good fit. I felt she was clumsy." Said Ginny.

"Ouch" retorted Demelza.

Harry smiled. "I think we can narrow it down to three, Marie, Evan, and Laura."

"I am hesitant to consider a guy. There is something about having all girl Chasers that just works. We can bond more and anticipate each other's moves." Ginny said.

"And Evan was slow at reacting. I don't think that that is something you can teach." Thomas pointed out.

"I don't know if you're right," Breathed Ron. "Marie flew the best, in my opinion."

"The most important thing is how you two feel about them." Thomas looked at Ginny and Demelza each in turn.

Ginny bit her lip and Demelza frowned deeply. "Laura?"

"Laura." Ginny circled her name.

"I want to go tell her. Does anyone want to catch Kat?" Demelza said.

"I can." Said Thomas.

"Good." Said Harry. He grabbed Ginny's hand and started to pull her away. Ron stood up and the two beaters grabbed their brooms.

"Wait!" Said Ginny, swatting Harry playfully. "Someone needs to post results."

"I'll do it." Growled Harry.

"Fine." Said Ginny, grinning.

"Now that that is over." He said, leading her behind the stands.

"We are going to have a great year!" She said, smiling. "I am excited, me and Demelza are much better at being Chasers and Flint is great."

"Shush, I know."

"Hopefully we can take the cup! It was awful when Ravenclaw–" Harry held her face and kissed her.

----------------------------------------

Ron had gone off to find Hermione. He was half way to the dorm, when and idea hit him. He changed course and headed towards the kitchens.

Hermione met him at the portrait hole. He had brought two butterbeers and some chocolates for her (and for himself.) Sitting on floor against a couch, they sipping their drinks and chatted about the tryouts and about classes.

Neville was sitting in one of the chairs, working on homework. When he noticed that Ron and Hermione had stopped talking and were now attached by their lips, he decided to leave. Seeing them together bothered him. As he opened the porthole he saw Luna standing there, seemingly unaware of where she was.

"Hey, Luna. I was just heading out. Want to go walk around the grounds or something?"

She raised an eyebrow and leaned around him into the dorm. Seeing the happy couple she smiled and stepped back to allow Neville out.

"Well, you know. You look kind of glum. Maybe I could cheer you up. What they're doing looks like fun." Her tone was the same far-off tone he was used to, so it took a second for her words to sink in.

"Luna!" said Neville. "No!" He paused, unsure of what to say. "I am going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Walking around the grounds sounds like fun." She said.

"Yah, okay. Let's go." He led the way.

----------------------------------------

That evening when the boys had gone to their dorms and Ginny had gone to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione sat alone in her room. She clutched a pillow to her chest and tears started to fall. The great heavy weight of that battle and her mistake was upon her once again. She had tried to forget it when she kissed Ron, but it would not go away.

She wasn't worthy of dating Ron. She had nearly gotten him killed. They still didn't know. She would have to tell them. Or leave. But she didn't want to leave. They would have to know. Ron would dump her. They wouldn't speak to her.

Or after they were done being furious, they would pity her and the poor girl who screwed up badly. And they as the great survivors who cleaned up the disaster she caused.

----------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Argh! I am proud of this chapter. But I had characters use incorrect grammar. Ah. It is bothering me. But whomever doesn't sound right coming from Thomas.


	9. Promises and Weddings

**Harry Potter and the Year After Voldemort**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione have defeated the Dark Lord and now return to Hogwarts in order to finish their education and heal from the war. Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Harry Potter etc belong to J.K. Rowling and Co._

**Chapter 9: Promises and Weddings** – _Second Draft_

The first few weeks of school passed in a blur of renewed friendships and heavy class work. A chill was sweeping over the land turning all the leaves fiery oranges and reds. Among the seventh-year students, a certain resigned grimness was apparent. They had accepted their enormous workload – hours of homework every night. Luckily, they also had few classes and much time off, so they managed to get it all done.

Within the returning students in the separate dorm, there was much harmony. Ron and Hermione were always together and holding hands; while Ginny and Harry's relationship had moved beyond the all-over-each-other stage. They spent more time talking and were getting to know each other so well that they could predict what the other might say.

Neville and Draco on the other hand were at a stalemate. Draco did not talk to anyone in the dorm and spent a lot of time in the Slytherin common room. Neville by far was the most hateful towards him. The other two boys were occupied with school and girlfriends. Neville often silenced Draco if he made a rude remark and a few times threatened him.

Luna was also a frequent visitor to their little common room. She was constantly flirting with Neville who politely fended her off. However, she was not an overly powerful flirter and quite resilient so her feelings were not hurt.

The second week of October, Professor Slughorn the Potions Master was having them work on the Draft of Wellbeing which promoted happiness and healing. It had to be stirred at certain intervals of all hours of the night, so Hermione had spent a week putting together a complex spell to make it stir itself. Slughorn admitted that she was very clever to do so, but that he was planning to give them a simpler spell - that, as Ginny pointed out, was less precise. Hermione choose to stick with her own spell.

That Friday evening, which preceded a Saturday at Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ginny were hanging out in Hermione's dorm-room, painting their nails. Ginny was stretched out sideways on Hermione's bed wiggling her toes to help them dry while Hermione sat cross-legged on the end with a small pillow in her lap. She was looking through her little bottles of nail polish to select a color for her toes – each little glass bottle clinking softly against the others as she leaned them askew to examine the color. She smiled and looked at Ginny.

"Gin, How are things with you and Harry?" She asked. They talked about their boyfriends a lot. However, they had just finished a conversation about concepts of transfiguring humans into objects, so it wasn't like boys were the only thing they talked about.

"Good. He did the sweetest thing two days ago." She looked up at Hermione and smiled dreamily.

"Hm? What?" Hermione had pulled out a bottle of peachy-pink polish.

"Well, we were walking in the garden and suddenly he turns and plucks a flower from a bush. I hadn't even seen it. So he just hands it to me, without saying anything at all. It smelled really good too." She slid the box of polishes towards her.

"That is so sweet. Your brother isn't quite so charming. But I must admit he is funnier than your boy."

"Well of course." Ginny replied without even looking up. "I think I am funny enough for the both of us." She raised one eyebrow. "Just like you are good-looking enough for both you and Ron."

"Hey!" Squealed Hermione, hitting Ginny with her pillow.

"You know, if was sort of a compliment." Ginny choked through her laughter.

Downstairs Ron and Harry were standing at the base of the stairs. They both were holding one red rose. Harry grinned before yelling, "Hermione, Ginny! Can you guys come down here?" A minute later both girls scrambled out of Hermione's room and were leaning around a column. Both were pajama pants and Ginny had pulled on a sweatshirt over her tank-top.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Asked Ron. Both girls nodded as they slipped down the stairs. Both went to their respective boys and accepted their rose.

"Would you two like to go on a double-date to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Asked Harry.

Hermione looked at Ron through her eye-lashes. She spoke quietly, "This will be our first real date." He just nodded. She fingered her rose and smelled it. It was dark like blood and shadows, and there were no thorns. Then she set it down lightly and kissed Ron.

Harry smiled at his two best friends, but then grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her aside. Ginny glanced over at the two and smiled. But Harry drew her attention back to him. He looked very serious, but didn't speak. Feeling a heavy silence, Ginny whispered first, "They are cute. Remember when we were like that?"

"Yeah." He held up his hand and pulled off a little ring from his littlest finger and held it out to her. "I was going to give this to you either tomorrow morning at Dobby's and Winky's wedding, or on the date, but I couldn't wait. She ran her finger over the small metal circle. It was silver with a little heart in the center.

"Ginny, will you promise yourself to me and no one else?" All the blood rushed to her face and her breath was short. It was a promise ring, a precursor to an engagement ring. She smiled at how careful Harry was treating their relationship. She nodded and slipped it on her hand. He grinned, his eyes never leaving hers. She threw her arms around her neck and he picked her up while kissing her.

Setting her back down, Harry smiled wide again. Ginny leaned against him. They stood like that for a minute, not noticing that Hermione and Ron had moved to a couch.

At that moment Draco entered the dorm. He glanced at the couch and raised his eyebrows. Passing Ginny and Harry, he looked away sharply and headed up the stairs.

"It's late." Harry said simply. "I'll walk you to your common room."

She glanced again at Hermione. "I would like to tell her," she paused, holding up her left hand, the silver band and small heart on her ring finger, "But she seems a little busy." She looked into Harry's green eyes. "It can be our secret, for now."

He took her hand and they walked in happy silence to the Gryffindor common room.

That next morning was the house-elf wedding. Hermione came downstairs wearing simple blue robes with a pretty pearl necklace. She took Ron's arm and they joined Ginny and Harry who were at the portrait hole. Harry was fingering Ginny's new promise ring while holding her hand. They headed down to the great hall and then outside.

Around the side of the castle on a grass plain by the lake, there were several little blue chairs, and several big blue chairs, all arranged in a circle around a little blue platform. House elves were milling around talking in their high-pitched voices. Every little elf was holding a blue object. Ginny squinted, trying to figure out what they were holding.

"I guess they like blue." Whispered Ron.

Hermione said, "Blue is the customary color for house-elf weddings. Both Winky and Dobby be presented by their owner. But that's all I know. This should be interesting. A house-elf wedding. Particularly because they are both freed house-elves. I mean, there is like no documentation about this. Did you know that the house-elf population is severely decreasing? Add on to that all those who were killed with their families because their owners were death-eaters..." Hermione's voice dropped even quieter and her speed increased until even Ginny wasn't paying attention; she expected to see Ron either stop listening or make her shut-up, he surprised her by listening to every word Hermione said.

He nodded slowly. "You should write an article for the newest addition of Hogwarts a History, about house-elves. I am sure they wouldn't turn down a few pages written by someone like you, and you could use it as leverage for S. P. E. W." She smiled and squeezed his hand. He had said S.P.E.W., not "spew".

She smiled. "Good idea. Thanks."

They found seats in the back. Upon their seats were delicate blue hand bells. Harry picked his up. Ginny's hand flew up and she grabbed the clasp of his bell. "Shh!"

"I didn't make any sound." Harry said, a little confused.

"They are all holding their bells by the thing inside that rings." She said. All of them peered around and found this to be true. As they were looking around all of the elves sat and looked up at the empty platform expectantly. Quickly they all clamped their bells and sat down. Everyone waited in silence for what seemed like hours.

Finally, soft strumming harp music drifted out of no where, and suddenly there was a pop and Dobby and Winky appeared on the platform. Headmistress McGonagall stood up from opposite Harry and his friends, they had not even noticed she was there, and said loudly and clearly, "House-elves, Dobby and Winky, you have the full permission of myself and of Hogwarts to wed as you desire."

Winky reached up and pulled her bow over her ear and held it out; and Dobby took off a hat (which Harry recognized as Hermione's work,) and they exchanged the items. Slowly the items shrank until the items were not visible to the audience. Ginny realized that they had become rings, as the two house-elves put their transformed hats onto each other's hands.

The silence was heavy as the two house-elves stood frozen, hand in hand. Then they turned back to back and greeted all of their friends who erupted in cheers, bouncing up and down on their chair. Harry pulled Ginny up and they stood cheering. The clear sounds of the bells were ringing out everywhere. Harry held Ginny tight by the waist as she rang the bell as loud as she could. The happiness of the couple was so apparent and the joy of the celebration was so great that it brought tears to Ginny's eyes.

Ron was whooping and Hermione cheering along with all the elves. Harry drew Ginny close and kissed her. After they broke apart he kissed the hand that was wearing the ring he had given her.

Dobby led Winky into the crowd of cheering house-elves and ringing bells. Ginny looked up to see student's faces in windows, watching the very strange and very loud proceedings, the lovely sound of hundreds of bells ringing full force.

During the reception of sorts, Winky and Dobby met with everyone. When they got to the four of them, everyone hugged. The girls fawned over the delicate blue ring on Winky's middle finger and Harry congratulated Dobby. They were all reluctant to leave the gathering of happy elves, but all too soon all the elves were going back to the kitchens.

Dobby came back over and invited Harry to join the feast in the kitchens.

"Ah, sorry Dobby. That sounds great, but Ron and I are taking Ginny and Hermione out." Dobby smiled knowingly.

"I hope this day proves as good for you as it is for me, Harry Potter, sir." With that he was off, back to his bride.

As Ron led the way back up to their common room, he spoke up. "Well, that was kind of strange."

"It was beautiful!" Said both girls together, happy smiles on their faces.

"The way they celebrated, such joy and happiness." Sighed Ginny. They stepped into their common room.

"I kinda liked the blue." Harry said, smiling.

"Okay!" Said Hermione, pulling out a book. "Homework." With that they all dug into their essays and reading assignments. Time passed quickly and the girls excused themselves. After a while they boys went up and changed clothes.

That evening at five o'clock sharp, Ron and Harry stood at the base of the stairs, waiting. At five past five, the girls came down. Ginny's long red hair was gleaming down to her waist, but Hermione's hair was now only about four or five inches long. She had it soft and falling over part of her face. At least now it was long enough that she looked like a girl. She liked how her hair had grown back – softer and dark, also much more straight and smooth. She had long earrings on which reached past her hair.

Each boy presented their date with another rose, these ones nearly like black velvet. They headed down and to the gate of Hogwarts and then apparted the rest of the way instead of walking like younger students had to. It was half snowing, half raining.

Harry had owled in a reservation for four at Madam Puddifoot's. He had grimaced when he realized it was the only place, but when he got his response to his questions, he learned that it was quite classy in the evenings.

They entered to a dark restaurant of dark purple hangings and red seats and white table-clothes.

"Nice." Commented Hermione with raised eye-brows. She remembered Harry's description of it when he had gone here with Cho Chang.

They sat at a circular table and chatted quietly for a while about classes and the first Quidditch meet which was in a month and a half. Finally Ginny could not contain herself. In the middle Ron talking about Slytherin's new line-up, she burst out, "Harry and I are promised." She held out her left hand to a squeaky Hermione and a Ron whose mouth was now open.

Harry watched Ron carefully, waiting to see his reaction. After a beat where Hermione babbled about how beautiful the ring was, Ron smiled and squeezed his sister's hand. As Hermione stood up and hugged Ginny, Ron leaned over and asked, "So you really are serious?"

"Yeah. I love her." Harry said, the confidence in his voice more than ever.

The waitress came over and magically materialized their food on their plates, right before them. Hermione was crying and still grasping Ginny's left hand. Finally she relinquished the hand and buried her face into Ron's shoulder.

That evening, late, Ginny was sitting with Harry by the fire, and Ron was finishing up homework. Hermione had just excused herself and was heading up the stairs when a red faced Malfoy came storming down the stairs. They heard Neville shout after him. Malfoy stomped back and forth for a minute while everyone watched him with raised eyebrows.

Neville came down the stairs were deliberate steps. He stood with his arms crossed. Malfoy turned on him.

"I can't help what Deatheaters have done. I was never one of them! I can't change what family I came from. And yes, I am proud of my family's honor and heritage." His voice was higher than normal and he was shouting very loudly.

"Scum!" Hissed Neville.

Malfoy held his wand tightly and then pocketed it. He turned to everyone in the room and spoke boldly, "I can't change my family. At least they are dead. Yes, I am orphan, too, Potter, Longbottom." There was such malice in voice, but suddenly, they could tell that it wasn't malice towards them. "I just want to change the past. Decisions my father made. We were respectable before Voldemort." He shuttered at the name. "There was a time before, you know.

"I just want to be normal again. Be judged for who I am, not my father's reputation." He swore. "I still think you are all dolts, but what about me? Can't I live in the same dorm with you without being tormented?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Said Ron. Hermione held up her hand to silence him.

Malfoy's voice was lowering, he was exhausted. "I just want to rejoin the world and have friends again. Sorry I said anything at all. I am out of here."

He stalked past them. After a minute, Hermione stood up and walked over to the base of their stairs, thinking. Neville slipped back up the stairs, his face unreadable. No one noticed how Hermione had turned and was leaning against the marble column of the stair base and was silently sobbing.

"I am going to go talk to him." Ginny said quietly. Harry shook his head, but she stopped him. "I will be fine. I think I can help him. Will you guys promise to be nice to him, give him a chance from now on?"

"Yeah." Said Harry resignedly. Ginny headed out.

By then Hermione had sunk to the floor. Then her sobs were audible. Both boys turned to see her shaking from sorrow. Ron leaped up and raced towards her. Harry followed cautiously. Ron held Hermione and repeated broken questions while smoothing her short hair, "Did Malfoy do anything to do? Please don't cry, Hermione. What is the matter?"

She pushed away from him and sat against the column. Her face was as white as the marble. Ron knelt in front of her and Harry watched with bated breath a few paces away.

Her eyes bleary with tears, she started to speak, her voice choked, "Ron, I am so sorry. I can't see you anymore. You would all hate me if you knew what I have done! I screwed up so bad. I just can't tell you, you would hate me forever!"

"No! I love you, I would never hate you!" His voice was resolute.

"Yes, you would! That's why I can't be with you and I can't tell you. Please just be my friend until I figure things out. Please, Ron."

"Never! I will love you no matter what." His tone rose, voice shaking slightly.

Hermione pounded her fists on the ground. Harry felt suddenly cold and cut off. They realized this was what was wrong with Hermione all year: this mysterious event that she refused to divulge. Ron turned white and then slowly the color rose in the face.

"This just can't be! You would hate me! We can't be together. I can't lie to you, hurt you."

"You can tell me." Ron begged.

"I just can't take hate from you. And I can't lie to you any longer. We just can't be together."

"Are we breaking up?"

"I have to." She sobbed, turning away. The firelight caught her short brown hair and ignited bright caramel and honey streaks, her skin golden.

Ron stared hard at her, and then said coldly, "Fine! I guess you can't be with me!" He turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs to his dorm.

"Ron." cried Hermione pitifully.

Harry knelt down. "What is it Hermione? I swear it won't change how much I love you." He said earnestly.

"No... No." She said, shaking her head slowly. She found her way up the column until she was standing, and then she scrambled up the girls' stairs where Harry and Ron couldn't follow. Harry just sat dumbly by the fire for a while afterwards.

----------------------------------------

Ginny had slipped silently down the stairs after Draco Malfoy. She had nearly lost him when she heard the opening of the gargoyle passage that led to the headmaster's office. She knew McGonagall was away, so she was quick to follow, not knowing whether she suspected him of anything or if it was just worry over him.

She opened the office door slowly and saw Draco leaning one his arm which was against the wall. He was facing a portrait of Albus Dumbledore, who was speaking.

Ginny gasped and fell into the room. Draco spun around in a flash and was glaring at her with his wand out.

"Ms. Weasley. I am so glad to see you." Said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. She choked, feeling her throat tighten. "My dear, I am just a portrait. I am sorry that I had to leave you, but I have heard that you all did fine without me. She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Now, I have just been talking with Mr. Malfoy." The portrait smiled. Ginny wiped away her tears and nodded. Draco stood next to the portrait with his arms crossed.

Ginny felt the need to say something: "But, he, Malfoy, was why you were killed!" Her voice was high.

"I know. It is alright."

"How can it be alright?"

----------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Oh! A bit of a cliff-hanger... sort of. On the subject of Hermione and Ron, seriously, did you think that their relationship would be** that** easy? Haha, the main ship for this story is Ron/Hermione, so of course it will take more than what, seven or eight chapters, for them to get together. Don't worry, they will be engaged by the end. Oh! I just gave the entire story away.

Don't worry! Here is a few things to come: Draco! I do love him. He is very attractive. Hehehe. He gets to kiss two people, play Quidditch, and be seen in the locker room. Oh la la!

**Question of the chapter: Do you think that there was anything between Remus Lupin and Lilly Evans Potter ever?**

Oh yah, clap for length. If this was in book format, this chapter would be seventeen pages. It is over 3,500 words long which about fourteen pages AND is the same length as a short-medium chapter for Rowling. :)

NEW AUTHORS NOTE: I just rewrote 8, 9, and 10. I hope you like them.


	10. Broken Pieces

**Harry Potter and the Year After Voldemort**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione have defeated the Dark Lord and now return to Hogwarts in order to finish their education and heal from the war. Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Harry Potter etc belong to J.K. Rowling and Co._

**Chapter 10: Broken Pieces** - _Second Draft_

"My dear, I am already dead. What good is it to be angry with this boy? In fact, anger keeps us from helping those that need aide. Surely you know this." The calm voice of Albus Dumbledore make Ginny's tears spill over. Ginny slowly walked forward and rested a hand on the golden frame. The painting of Dumbledore smiled knowingly. Such feelings of sadness, and loss – of losing him and all the others who died in battle or were murdered – suddenly flooded her system.

Ginny gasped for breath, pain hitting her chest and throat. Suddenly she needed to sit down. Swooning, her vision blurred with tears, she barely reacted when Malfoy reached out and he grabbed her at the arm and waist to keep her from falling. She leaned into him for support. As her tears fell faster, she turned towards the boy she had once hated, and cried into his neck.

Draco Malfoy hugged Ginny a little awkwardly. She was shaking ever so slightly from her small sobs. After a while she calmed down and was able to talk with Malfoy and Dumbledore for a very long time, into the early morning hours.

----------------------------------------

Hours earlier across the castle, Hermione lay on her bed, hugging a pillow fiercely. Tears ran down the sides of her face into her ear-length hair, tears first black from makeup and then running clear. The scene from just a few minutes ago replayed, every word echoing deafening in her head.

_Ron, please just be my friend, Never! I can't lie! Fine! I guess you can't be with me! I guess you can't be with me. I guess you can't be with me..._

Hermione pushed herself up and slid off her fore poster, and staggered into the bathroom. She sat down hard and leaned against her tub, face towards the toilet. Between bouts of sobbing, she gagged, tear falling into the toilet.

_You can tell me. I will love you no matter what. Fine! I guess you can't be with me. You can't be with me. I can't lie. Hate._

At about midnight she dragged herself into bed and slept through the entire next day. Then on Monday she got up and went to classes. Life went on, but inside Hermione was ripped to shreds... again. It was just that this time it cost her more than herself, it cost her friends.

----------------------------------------

Sunday morning Harry went to find Ginny, seeing by his map that she was coming along the corridor that led from the headmaster's office. He ran to meet her. Seeing him jog down the hall, she blushed.

"Sorry Harry, I was, well, talking with Draco and, you'd never believe it, the –" He cut her off.

"Hermione's had a breakdown. Right after you left she sobbed and broke it off with not only Ron but all of her friends. Says she's done something too terribly and that we'd hate her."

Ginny was silent for a moment, thinking it through.

"She's been holding this tragedy in all year, since summer. This explains her behavior when I got her from her parent's house, and how she was on the train." She looked into Harry's eyes for confirmation.

"Yes." He said, sad to have to agree and accept it. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know. Give her a while to cool off."

----------------------------------------

As October ended, Hermione didn't speak to anyone at all. She just went to class and then careful did and redid her homework. She spent long hours hidden away in dark corners of the library reading in too low of a light. Ron was passionately angry from hurt and Harry seemed too shocked to approach her. Ginny did not know what to do.

She didn't go to the Halloween Feast. In fact, she hadn't been going down to meals at all. She had just been conjuring food whenever she felt like eating. Her frame had dwindled down in nigh one hundred and ten pounds or so.

Ron had been angry with her for almost a week. But soon his feelings for her and his caring for her ruled out. He knew she wasn't going to meals and this made him pace the common room at night, looking up at her room constantly.

The night before the first Quidditch match, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all sitting around the fire nervously. All three had made themselves nearly sick worrying about Hermione. Ginny play in the game tomorrow and Ron and Harry had to coach, but Ron hadn't been coming to practices and Ginny was flying very badly. Ron stared into the fire and Harry held Ginny's hand. She turned her promise ring around her finger endlessly.

As the clock tolled midnight, Ginny stood up. "I think I want to go check on her. She wasn't at dinner tonight."

She disappeared up the steps. Ron watched the stairs eagerly but then changed his mind and stared harshly into the fire.

Ginny returned, running and partially falling down the stairs. Fear in her voice, she practically yelled, "She's gone!"

Ron started to panic, but Harry just calmed dashed to his room and opened the map. She was at the gate of Hogsmeade, standing still for the time being. He pocketed the parchment and raced back down to the common room. "She's at the gate."

"No." Moaned Ron as they all sprinted out and down the corridor. The boys raced ahead and out the Entrance Hall onto the grounds. They didn't noticed Ginny slipping away.

The Gate into Hogwarts was between and past the Quidditch Pitch and the Lake. They were about a third of the way there when Ginny and Draco flew up to them and tossed them their brooms. Draco had seen them run past and had grabbed Ginny. They all took flight and raced haphazardly towards the huge iron gates that admitted people into Hogwarts.

There she was, a huddled form like a shadow across one of the great pillar that the gates were hinged to. Ron hit the ground first and dropped his broom without caring.

Hermione was wearing Muggle clothes, and she had a bag slung across her narrow shoulders. She looked like a wispy ghost. She looked up at all of them. She knew she was within ten feet of being able to apparate away.

"Hermione," said Ron.

"I'm leaving." Her weak voice stated. The others landed and instantly all spoke out against her claim. But she continued and they fell silent in order to hear her. "I wasn't going to tell you the truth. But you have a right to know. Besides, if you hate me, you won't miss me." Her eyes were so very sad, but no tears fell.

"In late June, I was captured and I betrayed you." Silence fell. Voice shaking, she continued, "They asked for the location of our headquarters, and I told them." Harry's eyes showed that he understood. She had been their secret-keeper, after Dumbledore had died. July 1st there had been an attack that killed many, many people. Harry learned that Hermione had been captured and he figured that she had been under the influence of veritiserum.

"They offered me my life in exchange for your lives. They didn't even have to torture me long." Now tears fell.

Ron was shocked. "So Charlie's death was your fault?" He mouthed silently.

"I'm so sorry. But you were never tortured. You don't know what the presence of the Dark Lord is like. What would you have done?" She made one last final effort to defend herself, even though it was obvious she was resolute in her self-hate.

"I would have died!" Ron practically shouted. Hermione sadly nodded.

"That's not all. I gave them all our plans." She sobbed. "And I had a chance. A chance to end it and kill Voldemort. But I didn't. Because I was scared."

Harry was shaking his head and backing away.

"All the deaths in July were my fault! I stayed safely with the death eaters, eating dinner with them, before they let me go. I am a traitor." She pulled herself up and stood defiantly, despite the tears that ran unevenly down her cheeks.

Ginny held her wand in front of her. "We should arrest you."

"I wish you would. Or let me go, I'll never show my face again." She choked.

"No, you'll come back to the castle and we'll forgive you for everything. You can stand trial another time." This was the voice of Draco Malfoy. His tone was authoritative.

"But they are all gone." She choked, now sinking to the earth, her weak knees giving out.

Ginny pointed her wand at Hermione, unsure of anything else to do. If only from keeping her from running the few meters and disapparating. Deep in the pit of her stomache a cold bit of hate bubbled up, surrounded by the grief.

Hermione turned to Ron. "If you could ever forgive me, I'll pay all time for my mistake. But no, you deserve far better than me." She whimpered before she fainted dead-away.

Ron stormed away, not even able to look at her. Her last quiet sentence was churning in his head. She loved him still, but she had betrayed them all so soundly. Ginny gathered up their brooms, knowing they would all want to walk back. As she turned back towards the hospital, she reached out to Harry who didn't take her hand. She choked back tears and hurried ahead of him.

Back behind them Draco scooped up Hermione and carried her gently up to the castle to the hospital wing. Only Harry glanced back to see that Hermione was taken care of. He was secretly glad that he did not have to touch her right then.

At roughly eight o'clock the next morning, a red-faced Thomas Flint came bursting into their separate dorm. "Ginny! Game!" was all he was able to squeak before he had to sit down. Ginny was stretched out on the couch. Harry and Neville were both asleep in the chairs. Ron had raged around their room all night, upset about everything. They hadn't realized it, but Draco had stayed with Hermione when he brought her up to the hospital wing.

Ginny raced over and kneeled down next to him. When color came back to his face, he was able to say "Game in five minutes. We've been running around the entire castle." She nodded and the two raced out. Ginny cast a concerned look over her shoulder before she disappeared down the hallway.

Harry reluctantly followed, knowing coaching was his responsability. Besides, the atmosphere was so thick here that he could hardly breath. Neville went up to their dorm and found that Ron had finally fallen asleep on one of the chairs in the center of the room.

Over in the hospital wing, Draco Malfoy sat on the next bed next to Hermione, his knees drawn up and eyes looking out the window at the Quidditch pitch.

"Well, sorry. She does look a little healthier now, you think?" Madame Pomfrey said cheerily. Draco looked over at her, brooding.

"If she wakes up, make her drink this, and then call me." She left a tall glass that seemed to contain a milkshake in it. He nodded. He found he couldn't tear his eyes away from her pale face. He was worrying over her, and also about her friendships with the others and how this would change her future. He knew that if the others wouldn't forgive her and if Ron wouldn't take her back, he would befriend her, and eventually love her and marry her if she would have him. She was everything new to him, the epitome of everything he had rejected in foolishness, of everything good in a different way then wealth and popularity. He just watched her and felt himself changing.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile Harry was pulling on gloves, his broom in the crook of his arm. He looked up as his girlfriend ran out of the locker room. She had pulled on her Quidditch robes and was now pulling back her hair as she ran out to the field. Thomas Flint held her broom, waiting for her. Harry clipped his gloves closed at his wrists and took flight himself.

He pulled up sharply between Ginny and Flint. Flint was grasping Demelza's hand who was looking around nervously. Harry caught everyone's gaze: Demelza, Flint, Andrew, Jack, Kat, and Laura. Frail little Kat's eyes were very, very wide. She kept glancing over at the goal posts she would defend with her life. Laura watched Harry squarely. Finally he smiled at Ginny. She clutched her Silver Arrow 99 tighter, feeling her stomach do summersaults.

"Alright. Let's have a good game. You three," he said to the Chaser girls. "Keep together. Ginny and Demelza, try taking turns leading. Just keep shadowing them Laura, you are great. Kat, just get the job done, I know you can. Don't forget to extend your arms out – and you can kick the Quaffle." He smiled to encourage her. He breathed in slowly and looked at Flint. "Keep focused. That was always my problem. And don't be afraid to do some crazy flying. AND, if I call a time out keep looking for the Snitch." He shook the boy's hand and then peeled off to stand by the locker room door.

Flint leaned forward and kissed Demelza's cheek. Ginny waved her hand to Harry before taking her place at the head of Demelza and Laura. Madame Hooch nodded to Ginny who faced Aaron Harper, chaser and captain of the Slytherin team.

Harry looked across at the other team's locker room where he half expected to see Malfoy. But he wasn't there like he was supposed to be. Bitterly he thought that he was in the hospital wing with Hermione, but then he dismissed that idea and thought of the more likely idea that he was in the Slytherin common room with some girl.

Madame Hooch dropped the Quaffle and Ginny's excellent reflexes allowed her to zoom in and grab it, swinging sideway and nearly taking out Harper who reversed nervously. Ginny eyed him boldly before zooming above him. Demelza was flanking Pritchard, another Slytherin Chaser, forcing him out of his path, while she kept the attention of Wilkes. Ginny discreetly dropped the Quaffle down to Laura – right in front of Harper.

Laura swooped up and with an encouraging yell from Ginny, made a shot underhand that flew arched past the doomed Slytherin Keeper. The whole game flew past, with Harry only calling one time-out to check on a bad hit that Kat took when she swung too far out and was hit by a bludger. The game was quick, with Gryffindor scoring 80 points before Flint took the snitch.

The Slytherin team landed roughly and captain Harper smacked the closest team member in the back of the head, hard. Harry felt triumphant, though it did not even start to make up for the hours before. He didn't even attempt to reach Ginny and she and Flint were carried away on Gryffindor shoulders.

----------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Okay, I believe this is the third rewrite of this chapter. All of you said it was far too lovely dove-y and I really agreed. So here is the version were I put a lot of concentration and creative energy into making it hard up real. Pweez read and review. Thanks so all my loyal reviews, I love you all very much though I wish there were more of you. Critique reviews, help me improve this story! I do go back and review, like often!


	11. Healing and New Hurts

**Harry Potter and the Year After Voldemort**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione have defeated the Dark Lord and now return to Hogwarts in order to finish their education and heal from the war. Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Harry Potter etc belong to J.K. Rowling and Co._

**Chapter 11:Healing and New Hurts**- _First Draft_

The next day, a Monday, no one talked to each other. Hermione's confession was heavy over them. Ginny was close to tears all day and Ron and Harry were different degrees of fury, Harry being more hurt than angry. In Charms, they normally sat Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and then Ron. But Ginny could not stand the atmosphere and sat with old friends. Harry and Ron sat coldly next to each other; neither sure of themselves or what had transpired the day before. It did not help that Draco was gone from class.

Across the castle a pale Hermione was sitting up, propped against pillows. She was picking at a great plate-load of food before her, not terribly interested. Sitting cross-legged on the end of her bed was Draco Malfoy, ex-enemy. He was eating eggs from the plate in his lap. Hermione looked around the hospital but her gaze landed back on him.

"I just can't believe that you are here. With me." She said quietly when he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Well, some one has to take care of you. Who knows how many brilliant discoveries we'd be denying the wizarding world if something had happened to you?" Hermione blushed and Draco was relieved at the color in her face. "But seriously, Hermione, please don't do anything stupid. They all will come around and forgive you and even if they don't you can just chill with me." He smiled debonair, trying to make her laugh again.

Hermione just smiled. It was strange to think that he was here comforting her and making her laugh when two years ago he had sneered at her and called her offensive names. And he did have a sense of humor. His comments were quite witty when he wasn't trying to insult you. She looked down at her plate and speared a strawberry with her fork and nibbled at it.

Draco was even gladder to see her eat than he was to her laugh. In his mind he cursed her friends. They were so caught up in the people past and gone to recognize that Hermione was alive, sitting before them, and though not perfect, still able to be hurt.

A few hours later as they talked about the good in Slytherin and how it contrasted Gryffindor, a girl with long red hair walked quietly and shamefully into the ward.

"Ginny!" Draco motioned to her and she reluctantly sat next to him. Hermione was surprised at how Draco treated Ginny and how she slipped her hand up to rest of his shoulder, leaning her arm on his back. She watched Hermione nervously, whose eyebrows shot up.

"Hermione," Ginny started, stopping to breathe in and settle her nerves. "I am so sorry for being angry with you. We all make mistakes and since you hardly ever make them, I suppose this was all your mistakes bundled into one." She breathed out, waiting for Hermione's reaction, which didn't come as she girl stayed cold. "I am so sorry. I forgive you for what you did. It is okay. Please just stop letting it tear you up inside. We all love you."

Hermione leaned back into her pillows, tears starting to leak from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She hoarsely whispered. Ginny quickly moved around and hugged her. Trying to speak and stuttering, Hermione grasped her friend tightly. "I just feel so horrible, guilty, like such a traitor."

Ginny leaned back, giving her a hard look. "No. We wouldn't have won without you. Stop feeling like that."

Hermione watched her for a moment, not believing that she was forgiven. Finally she smiled weakly. "Thanks, Gin."

Draco stood up and looked around. "I guess I'll go."

"Why?" Asked a smiling Hermione.

Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

Across the castle Ron and Harry were returning for their afternoon of Charms. They were climbing up the stairs to the second floor where Flitwick's classroom was. Other students hurried past them, but both boys felt heavy with guilt.

"I suppose we should talk about Hermione." Harry said, looking down at his feet.

Ron's head shot up, anger in his eyes. "No. I can't think about her right now."

They fell silent as a group of first years late to a class pushed between them. Harry brushed his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"I understand, but she seems so sorry for it. I guess she made a mistake."

"No, but think, she hid it from all of us for so long. All those times we... kissed, she was hiding her betrayal. Just making herself feel better. Using me."

"Ron,"

"Harry, I loved her. But she isn't the person I thought she was. I can't just forgive her so quickly." With that Ron trudged forward, ahead of Harry on the stairs.

Harry felt sick. His hand went up to his scar. The scab from where his head burst open was rough under his finger tips. Charlie had died in that battle. And Seamus. He turned around and started walking towards their common room. He couldn't go to class now. As he passed a great gilded mirror, he caught his reflection. He was thin, with livid scars across his jaw, and his lightening scar dark blood-red. That scab had been there for several months and he knew it would be a long time before it came off.

----------------------------------------

The next several weeks passed slowly, painfully. Ron wouldn't talk to anyone and Harry only rarely talked with anyone other than Ginny. Their class work increased as they approached midterms. November was icy cold and though it bit at everyone else like a pack of wolves, but those who had fought in battle barely felt it.

Every morning Ginny went out running. She jogged around the castle at least twice. Harry was in the habit of waking up in time to watch her from his dorm window as she passed. It was his ritual of waking up. Usually during this time Draco would get up and ready for the day. They never spoke until a Tuesday morning in the second week of November.

"Malfoy, why did you take Hermione to the hospital wing?"

Draco's cold grey eyes surveyed the back of Harry's head. "Well, wouldn't you have if I hadn't?"

There was a long pause. "I don't know."

The blonde slytherin sighed and walked over to him. "You would have. Still, I think you are all complete idiots for staying mad at her. She made a mistake, we all make mistakes. Besides, the Dark Lord already was on to where you all were." With that he walked out. His tone had been cold, seething.

Harry leaned his head back against the cold stone. There was Ginny on her second lap. Her long red hair was swinging behind her as she pushed on. After a few minutes she paused and doubled over with her hands on her knees. Harry willed some of his strength to her, and just as if she had received it, she looked up and kept going for a third lap.

He didn't like it, but he knew Draco was right. He had realized that Hermione was only human a long time ago. But for some reason he still had cold anger towards her. He got up and headed down to one of the prefects bathrooms where he tried to wash away his guilt and anger.

As he was drying his hair he realized that he was simply finding a place to channel his anger. With Voldemort dead and Death Eaters in prison, it was like he could go and punch them. Realizing this did not help him. Frustrated, he let out a low growl and hit the wall with his fist. But it didn't help either, except now he had a bloody fist. He muttered a quick healing spell. Great, another scar.

----------------------------------------

A week later Draco, Hermione, and Ginny all sat in the prefect's library, just hanging out. Ginny was laying across one of the great purple chairs and Hermione was snuggled against Draco whose arm was around her. She listened to his breathing.

He smiled down at her after he finished the last page of the book his was reading. She was back to a healthy weight and now so much happier. Healing had come, and though not yet complete, he knew she was safe - if he could only keep Weasley from hurting her. He knew Harry would reconcile any day now.

Ginny finished her homework reading assignment and pulled herself into a sitting position. "I better go. Harry thinks I've been avoiding him." With a bright smile, she bounced out to find her boyfriend. Flashing on her hand was her promise ring.

Hermione smiled and made a soft humming noise for a second. Draco brushed her hair aside from her face. She looked up at him and then pulled away and turned to face him.

"Draco, thank you so much for taking care of me the last few weeks. I'm better now, really."

His grey eyes searched her face, worried. He had heard that tone before. But she wasn't saying anything else, so he responded.

"You know I care about you deeply? It's the least I can do to make up for years of doing the wrong thing." He smirked.

"Yes, thank you. I just want to go with my life, graduate, get married. And," Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her. For a few seconds neither one moved, then he pulled away. Hermione sat there, not blinking.

"Hermione?"

She breathed in sharply. "I was about to say that I was going to go to Ron and get him to forgive me because I love him."

Draco looked like he wanted to just disappear. "Hermione..."

"It's okay. Okay. Let's just pretend that never happened." She got up, looking around for her stuff. Giving up on finding her bag, she just looked sort of past him and mumbled. "Let's talk about this later." And she was gone. Draco banged his head back against the chair back, feeling like such a complete fool.

Hermione ran out and down the corridor, all the way to their dorm. She pushed the kiss out of her mind. She knew she didn't like him like that. He was one of her best friends, but not an interest. She pushed past the portrait and went straight to where Ron was working on homework. She kneeled down next to the couch, leaning on the armrest.

"Ron, can we talk? Please forgive me. I love you." There, she spilled it out. He looked at her, his gaze hard.

"I don't feel like talking now." With that he got up and climbed the stairs to his dorm.

Hermione felt like she had been slapped. She thought maybe he was waiting until she went to him. She sat down numbly. No one else was in the common room. Neville was no doubt out with Luna or that Hufflepuff girl, and Harry and Ginny were probably in some empty classroom. She laughed at that thought. No, they were in a more mature relationship that than. They were probably walking around the lake hand in hand. It was her and Ron who were supposed to be in those early relationship stages were they kept sneaking off to classrooms.

She sat there for several minutes and felt braver. Brushing her hair back from her face, she headed up the stairs. He wasn't in the dorm. She knocked on the bathroom door. The water was running.

Ron pushed the door open, standing menacingly in the frame. He was holding his shirt in one hand.

"Ron! Please talk to me, forgive me. I just told you I loved you!" Her voice was brave but she felt her insides go to mush.

"Hermione, tell me something."

"Anything."

"During those months we dated, did you ever really like me or were you just using me to forget your betrayal?"

She stepped back, shocked. "I –"

He held a hand up. "Think and answer honestly."

She clasped her hands together, nails digging into her palms. She knew the truth but didn't want to loose him.

"That's what I thought." With that he slammed and locked the door to the bathroom. She just stood there staring at the wood grain. She heard him give a yell and punch the wall. And although that gave her hope, it hurt her more to know he was in pain.

----------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Yes I know I made the Quidditch game on a Sunday. But don't worry about it.  Please read and review! Also, don't freak, it's a Hermione/Ron story. I just like all pairings and you'll see bits of everything.


	12. A Date in Old Haunts

Finally, after a year break, I am back to writing the second half of HPYAV!!! I have written a new very detailed plot by chapter, and it looks like it'll be about 25 chapters, give or take a few. The problem with this story before was that it lacked plot. But now it has an overabundance of it and you won't be disappointed. And I must admit there are a few twists that will catch you off guard (I'm hoping.) ;) And I worked in a lot of suggestions from my reviews. I am so happy to be posting this! I promise another chapter by the end of the week. It takes me hours and hours to write, so please PLEASE review!!!

** Chapter 12: A Date in Old Haunts **

Meanwhile, Ginny had found Harry. He had been finishing up his homework and she sat on the edge of the coffee table watching him. As soon as he could scrawl the last sentence of his Potions essay, he stuffed it in his bag and looked up at her.

"Do you really insist on watching me write that awful foot for Slughorn?"

"You know you like the attention." Any other girl would have been scared to be too forward in a situation like this, but Ginny had a boldness about her. She looked him in the eyes as she addressed him and a small smile curved her lips.

Harry thought about that for a second; really he thought about her. "Ginny, what are you doing this Friday?" He smiled, trying to be as charming as her. He had been planning this for a few days – mostly as a distraction.

"That sounds lovely, but we have a bigger issue at hand." Ginny leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, her intense gaze demanding his attention.

Harry cringed and looked away. He knew this was coming but he had just hoped she would have mercy. "Ginny." Was all he was able to say.

Ginny pursed her lips together and chose her words carefully. She had been rephrasing everything in her head for days but she had yet to settle on how to bring it up. She sighed and leaned back.

"I think you should stop being mad at Hermione and do something to show her you love her anyways and that it's okay." She said it all in one breath and closed her eyes before opening them slowly.

Harry rested his head in his hands and tried to figure out what to say. He looked back at her as she held her breath. "I know. But, I'm still angry."

Ginny breathed out hard. "You don't have to be okay with what she did. You need to forgive her anyways. You are hurting her now." She pushed off of the coffee table and sat on the arm of his chair.

"I don't really want to analyze how bad what she did was, or think about anything that happened last year. So I suppose you are right." He hugged her and leaned his head against her back.

Ginny smiled and turned to face him more. "Now, about Friday. I suppose I'm available."

Harry took a second to go back to thinking about the date he had planned. "So can you meet him here at five?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"I suppose I could. But right now I've got to go."

---------------------------------------

Hermione stood facing the door to the seventh year boy's bathroom in their dorm. She felt hot anger finally pierce her cold shame and guilt. Giving a little strangled cry, she turned and marched out. She flew past Harry, ignoring his yell, and headed back towards the Prefect's library.

Draco had got up and changed where he was sitting, mostly out of agitation from his embarrassment. He flipped the page to his textbook a little too forcefully and it ripped at the base. He didn't both to repair it.

Hermione flung the door open and came crashing face down on the cough he had vacated. She just sobbed in to the pillow, her arms tight against her sides in fists.

Draco didn't know what to do. He stood up and gaped at her, before crouching next to her and stroking her hair.

"I said I loved him and he asked if I had just been using him." She managed to choke out. She sat up – her hair sticking up. Draco sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

She wiped her eyes and steadied her breathing. "I'm sick of crying. Let's just work on homework."

Draco paused or a second. "Let me tell you a story." He took her hand and launched into a story about how he and his friends, mostly graduates, had once set Bellatrix's hair on fire during a fancy dinner.

---------------------------------------

Friday came rolling around and Harry hadn't been able to talk to Hermione. He had looked for her, but she seemed to be having meals delivered to her room, just like Draco had all year. It worried him, but when he saw her in classes, she was cheery and warm – not back to how she was before, but certainly better.

He waited for Ginny in the common room, and at around five ten, she appeared at the top of the stairs. But it was well worth the wait.

Ginny's red hair had reached her elbows and it was bright and firey as ever in loose curls. She was wearing a black tunic with a silver pendant, over jeans. He felt plain in his black robes.

She headed down the stairs two at a time and took his arm. "Where are we going? A candle lit dinner in a spare classroom?" Harry just shook his head a grinned. He led the way out

The couple walked to the Entrance Hall and then toward the Forbidden Forest. She kept close to him for warmth as they headed towards the gates. Harry glanced around and kept close to the forest as they headed out of the school grounds.

"Harry! Where are we going?" Ginny whispered. They were alone, but she felt the need to be as quiet as possible.

Harry held a finger up to his lips to silence her. With one of his ruffian smiles, he held her tight at the waist, and disapparated them both.

They materialized in an alley in a small town. The backs of older, modest sized houses lined either side, spaced by generous back yards. A cat was spooked by the noise of their appearance and dashed from the dumpster into the darkness with all it's hair standing on end.

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her out to the main road. It was a small housing development nestled into a forest, with what looked to be only a few shops down the way.

"Where are we?" She demanded to know this time. Her tone revealed that she wasn't upset with him, just out of patience.

"Godric's Hollow." He smiled without looking at her and headed down the street with her in tow.

They passed houses painted varying shades of gray and blue to stand in front of a newer house. They could see a family watching television in the lit family room.

"That's where my family's house was. The family that lives there now has a boy our age." He didn't stay long and led her down the road.

They walked with their arms around each other for a long while, block after block until the houses were more spread out.

"Have you thought about what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked, breaking the heavy silence.

Ginny looked up at him. "Be a Healer. You still want to be an Auror?"

He just nodded. "Have you heard back about the internship you applied for?"

"Yah, I have an interview in a couple of weeks, remember."

"Oh, yes. Sorry." He held her tightened.

They walked in silence. A church loomed in front of them. Harry turned in front of it, leading them into a graveyard. He wound his way through the headstones to a specific pair he had visited many times in the last year.

They were both tall and white like marble. In matching scripts, they read _James Ryan Potter, beloved husband and son, 1979-1980_ and _Lily Anne Potter, beloved wife and daughter, 1960-1980_.

Harry conjured flowers and put them on his mother's grave. Ginny squeezed his hand.

"Want to see something funny?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ginny was confused.

He stepped to the left and showed her another grave, smaller and darker. It said, _Harry James Potter, beloved son, 1979-1980_. Harry laughed a little, but Ginny looked very serious.

"Well, come on. I just wanted you to see my old neighborhood, since I've spent so much time in your house." He was very happy for being at his parents grave. Ginny just held tight to his arm as they disapparated out.

They apparated into Grimmauld Place and Ginny looked at Harry, still not quite sure what was going on. But then the whole Lupin clan came running around the corner.

Harry picked up Thomas and spun him around. Ginny grinned and gathered Bertha and Clair to her. Tonks, her hair black, straight, and shoulder length, came in, Marlin on her hip.

"So glad you could come." Lupin clapped Harry on the shoulder once he had set Thomas down. Harry nodded.

Ginny grinned slyly at him. "Sneaking off campus is still against the rules, even if we came to see an old teacher." She swatted Harry, knowing he had been planning this for a week or two probably.

Tonks laughed. "Really, I wouldn't expect anything less of you all." She led the way into the kitchen where a whole spread of food was already layed out.

They ate until they felt like they were going to explode, before Tonks had spent a lot of times learning how to make all this food and a lot of time actually making it. She was slowly but surely becoming a good cook.

They sent the kids off to bed and sat discussing school and after-school plans in the parlor until it was well after curfew. After a while, Lupin became serious.

"Harry, we need you to know that we have realized that some of the Death Eaters that escaped the continent have returned. We are looking for them, but seem to be after you."

"Not that that is new." Harry was serious, but still managed a sarcastic comment. Ginny bit her lip.

"I just want you to watch out, okay. I had a watch on you both as you left the school this evening, but I want to go back to school with you, now. And no more leaving, especially without letting any of us know."

"Okay." Ginny supplied. "And it's getting late." She yawned for emphasis.

They apparated back to road between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, and then headed back to the castle.

---------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

PLEASE review! I live off of reviews and this is the first chapter I've posted in a year. A lot of reviews will really get me going, and I ALWAYS go check out your stories, promise!

Look for chapter 13 by the end of next week. There will be some Quidditch, and Ron, Luna, and Neville will all reappear. It'll be almost a two-part with chapter 14 which will be monumental!!!


	13. Outline

**HPYAV Chapter Outlines**

12: A Date in Old Haunts

Ginny convinces Harry to forgive Hermione. Hermione runs to Draco for comfort after her run-in with Ron. Harry takes Ginny on a date to Godric's Hollow and Grimmauld Place.

13

In class, they learn the memory transfer spell and make their own pensives. Ron and Neville play chess and Ron asks Luna out – she says no. Draco and Hermione talk about prejudices. Harry comes and forgives Hermione.

14

Before the game, Draco goes to Hermione's room and confesses he likes her. She says she isn't sure. Quidditch game: Slytherin v Ravenclaw. Harry convinces Ron to admit he loves Hermione anyways. Draco calls his players on cheating and Hermione decides that he is the guy for her.

15

Ron goes to talk to Hermione but she is late for her date with Draco. She tells him to wait until later. She goes on a date with Draco and she sees Death Eaters. They return to the common room together and it's obvious they are a couple. Ron blows up.

16

Final exams – everyone is tense. Draco and Hermione fight over Ron and Harry. Hermione joins a game of truth or dare w/ everyone (Colin, Daisy, Thomas, Demelza.) Draco applogizes.

17

Christmas Break. Hermione and Harry stay at the Burrow. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry spent Christmas Eve with Draco and Christmas with the Weasleys.

18

Order of the Phoenix meeting. Say there has been a lot of Death Eater activities. Give instructions to set up portkeys that will only transport students to the Weasley's property. Then New Years party. Hermione goes with Draco and he fights with Ron. Does a little Dark Magic. Hermione breaks up with him.

19

Hermione goes to Ron. They get back together.

They all set up the portkeys and teach the school how to use them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione discuss the Death Eaters. Ginny and Draco comes in, and Ron makes a comment to Harry about Draco stealing Ginny.

20

Fleur's baby shower

Quidditch practice while girls get ready.

Spring Ball

Draco walks away darkly

21

Quidditch: Gryffindor v Slytherin.

The twins visit and commentate. Afterwards, they hang out and warn them about Draco being scum. Hermione tells them off. The twins leave and the Trio works on becoming Animagi.

Harry- Lion

Ginny- Racoon

Hermione- Owl

Ron- Bear

22

Everyone is unhappy in the morning. Study for final exams. Check portkeys. They go through the classes and Draco writes a note to Ginny that he needs to talk to her. She goes to the library.

Draco is with Ginny and binds her – cliffy.

23

Lupin talks to them through the fire and says the Death Eaters are marching on Hogwarts and that they have some sort of weapon. And that Draco was seen with them.

Draco goes into their common room and holds everyone hostage, threatening to kill Ginny. They overpower him and use the memory transfer spell. They learn that the Death Eaters have a shield that blocks spells and only pantroni can get through. They go into battle and save people. Ron is badly injured and proposes.

24

Cleaning up, graduation. Harry proposes. Take the train back.

25: Epilogue


End file.
